The Love That Was Never Fulfilled
by SilentNinja
Summary: A story historically inaccurate that tells the Rise and Fall of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji in a Romeo and Juliet complex from birth to death. Chapter Eight: The Coalition and the Fallout. Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji
1. The Birth of a Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own…oh hell. Ok, there are many incarnations of the Three Kingdoms, but never own any of them made by their distributors.

A/N: And so the pairing reaches it limit…..Oh and this fic is semi-historically inaccurate. This romance fic highlight the rise and fall of Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji a tale of their unfulfilled bond to the Han's demise. First chapter is the Dou Rebellion and the birth of the Dragon of Chang Shan.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year One: The Birth of a Dragon.

* * *

In the year of 168, Corruption has engulfed the Imperial Court since The Liang Ji Incident. Emperor Ling has ascend and this year the turning point is about to occur. Ever since Emperor Huan became closer with the Eunuchs, Chen Fan raise petitions to the Emperor, but never heed. Now the Eunuchs decide to make their move against their adversities….

"Chen Fan has been dismissed," Dou Wu informed the news to the group of ministers.

"Great misfortune will not be relieved unless we do something about those Eunuchs!" Jia Biao urged.

"There has been no good government since those deceivers executed the loyal men of the Empire and feed false reports from our imperial highness," Dou Wu snarled.

"Li Ying and the other men were held by those wicked gang of attendants who have no right to manipulate in governmental affairs," Jia Biao shook his head with a sigh.

The ministers of Han gave exasperated sighs as they stood in that palace meeting room. Their own guards kept the eunuchs away, yet no one could keep those bastard's deeds at bay...

"Zhu Yu, Xun Kun, Liu You, Wei Lang, Liu Ju, Yin Xun, Zhang Ling, Gui Hao, Yuan Kang, Yang Qiao, Bian Shao and Dai Hui what have they done to deserve this treacherous punishment?" Dou Yu sighed and sat down his chair stressed.

"They were truly loyalty to the Han and up held the understanding of the laws in all honesty, yet we got those eunuchs corrupting the law. Dou Wu, don't just stand there, we must lead a group of protesters and get the Emperor to come to his sense!" Jia Biao voice struck thunderous roars in desperation to bring justice on the captors once and for all.

"I've considered of writing a letter to our Imperial Highness, but feared the 10 Eunuchs will intercept… Jia Biao, we might not have any other choice since they have the Imperial Army backing them with the Emperor's authority," Dou Wu said.

Both of his hands are fold while he stare at the seal posts on his desk. He was the relative of the Empress. Unlike other consort clans, he remain loyal to the Han emperor, unfortunately, the Emperor's attention was not on his loyalty, but on the corruption of the Eunuch fraction.

Inside Luo Yang palace…

The men with Li Ying that were put in question were send back to their home territories after they confessed. All their names were written down the Office of Three Excellences and they were barred from appointment for the rest of their lives.

Shi Bi, the Chancellor of Pingyuan was the only one that isn't barred from appointment. He too was a suspect among the fraction.

"The imperial edict shows complains among the fraction," the official said.

"It's meaningless considering the excessive accusations made by the Eunuchs against good and honest men, punishing them wrongly and injustly," Shi Bi frowned.

"You dare ignore the Emperor's command?!" The official warned.

"Assuming the command to demote me is from none other than Eunuchs. They sure can't handle us without having the Emperor backing them. I rather just give death than submit to those traitors. And you yourself is supporting traitors within the Imperial Court who claim to falsely serve the Emperor by bribery," Shi Bi smirked.

The official grew angry and went to report the Emperor on Shi Bi. However, things went at ease and Shi Bi was able to get out of the accusation by submitting money for redemption.

At Liang Zhou…

Han has been in warring conflict with the Qiang for the pacification of Liang Zhou. Dong Zhuo was promoted Gentlemen of the Palace, at this time; he's a major in the ranks of Zhang Huan's army.

"It's more of the same mice from the border. Why don't those idiots go somewhere else to play and stop bothering this province?" Dong Zhuo complained.

"Because they're barbarians, that's why. They're just asking for extinction agenda, we give them one. We'll just wipe them out to the last kin," Zhang Huan snickered.

"A waste of time, sir…." Dong Zhuo glared at his superior.

"No more than keeping our country from the depths of ruin. You know this, Dong Zhuo," Zhang Huan said with a strict tone.

"This country is already ruined…" Dong Zhuo coldly thought.

Back in Luo Yang…

Emperor Huan passed away, Dou Wu gathered men to discuss the succession. Meanwhile the Ten Enunchs prepare to make their next move.

"Liu Shu, which members of Imperial Clan was of good moral quality?" Dou Wu asked.

"Liu Hong, Marquis of Jiedu. He's my grandson," Liu Shu replied.

"Liu Hong and his father is Liu Chang. I'll be with the Lady to discuss the matter," Dou Wu nodded.

Liu Shu wonders what Dou Wu has in mind. He went to meet Cao Jie and the two get ready to escort Liu Hong into the capital.

The next month…

Dou Wu becomes the General in Chief and the returning Chen Fan to be the Grand Tutor. The succession to the throne has not yet been decided and tensions starting to raise between Dou Wu and the eunuchs.

"I have announced the letter of remedy on Liu Hong's behalf as the successor, Dou Wu. Will this work? Would the eunuchs be rid of once Liu Hong succeeds?" Chen Fan stared at the desperate general thinking long and hard over the plan to remove the Ten Eunuchs.

"Liu Hong is the great grandson of Emperor An, so this shouldn't be trivial," Hu Guang said.

"But…we're going to be accused of treason…this…this isn't right…" Chen Fan shook his head.

"We are the ones loyalty to the Empire, while those evil beggers corrupting it. What's the different when I have the Empress backing me?" Dou Wu rubbed his head still consumed by fear of his loyalty to the Han and picking a Imperial relative as the successor instead of the legitimate son of Emperor Huan.

"You know what happened to other Consort Clans…" Chen Fan shuddered.

"But those were corrupted families and don't think this would be like what happened to Liang Ji," Dou Wu urged.

"It doesn't matter, a Consort clan rising in power, often looked as the ones who seek to dethrone the Han Dynasty," Chen Fan turned back and sighed.

"Chen Fan…I know your words hold true to the matter. However, we don't have much of a choice. The country is at stake and neither Ling will do anything to save it than let those scoundrels take advantage of it," Dou Wu said.

"My lord, the envoy has arrived," The guardsman reported.

Chen Fan turned to Dou Wu face to face. They're putting themselves on the line, their loyalty, and their positions, all against the Eunuchs.

A few months later…

Lu Zhi, the famed scholar has sent a letter to Dou Wu about the succession. At first, Dou Wu look amused of Lu Zhi's concerns, but when he read that very part of Lu Zhi's point _'You should decline these great prizes and so you keep your personal reputation intact'_

"Hmmm…" Dou Wu put the letter on the desk. He let out a depressed grunt.

Back in Liang Zhou…

"They're back!!" The soldier alarmed.

"Don't they ever give up?" Dong Zhuo grunted.

"Though the Eastern Qiang have been defeated, it'll be difficult to eliminate all their tribes," Zhang Huan said.

"Perhaps a bribe of sorts shall give them a change of heart, general," Dong Zhuo suggested.

"Sigh, I should send a letter to Duan Jiong about this again…" Zhang Huan smacks his head disappointedly.

"Same old, same old story of this war…" Dong Zhuo thought.

Back to Luo Yang….

Empress Dou learned of the solution in Liang and felt embarrassed by the result. It'll be an endless run of invasions unless an expedition to the Silk Road can be done.

"Is there a problem, my lady?" Cao Jie asked.

"The Qiang has not been suppressed completely. They will still invade in another matter of months," Empress Dou said.

"Ah, that is indeed unfortunate. The barbarians are looking to plunder this peaceful land," Cao Jie nodded.

"Hmph!" Empress Dou crossed her arms.

At Dou Wu's office…

"So, Cao Jie and Wang Fu, and the other attendants who formerly held power with the late Emperor are getting good relations with the Dowager?" Dou Wu questioned.

"Yes, they have confused and disturbed all the empire unless we do something about them, sooner or later, something bound to happen," Chen Fan said.

"I'm going to talk to her right now," Dou Wu gets up and heads out to an audience with the Empress Dowager.

Meanwhile at Chang Shan…

The ancestral land since over 500 years remain the site of the Zhao clan birth ascending through mountain Chang and near Zhongshan. This is the home of soon to be born child in the womb of a beautiful woman playing an ancient gin. It's musical sound orchestra the surrounding town.

Just then the man comes out of the house to lock his arms around his wife. He kissed her softly while it gives her a warm feeling as she slowly turn to the handsome man wearing his armor and is helmetless.

"You're going to the capital right now?" the pregnant woman holds her hand on her husband's. Her worried eyes locked into the man's dutiful face of confident.

"Yes, Lord Dou had called all his colleagues to discuss on ridden the eunuch fraction. Cao Jie and Wang Fu were among the suspects. They're getting them to confess," the husband said.

"But if that happens, what will become of the Dou family? They could then gain total control of the imperial court," the wife said.

"It's hard to judge when they are the consort clan and Lord Dou's intentions are to eliminate the eunuchs who controlled the government since the late emperor regime," the husband rubbed his chin admitting Dou Wu's actions could cause a major concern.

"….." the woman touch her stomach to feel the baby.

"I've met a wise sage across the road. He told me those very words of prophecy, 'A dragon will ascend from the heavens' it's like some kind of messiah complex. Does it mean anything to our baby or someone else, like Lord ZhenYi's?" The father place his hand on his wife both cover the tummy feeling the baby's pulse.

"I think the child will be a boy and become the dragon," the Mother joyfully predicted

"If it's a girl, then I don't think it's a dragon, but a beautiful phoenix," the Father scoffed.

"Father, take me with you. I want to know more about military?" His eldest son begged.

"I have an important duty to make, it's urgent. You just watch your mother till she gives birth to our new addition to the family. I'll be meeting Zhen Yi before I make my way into the capital," The father said.

He takes his spear and gets on the white horse. He works with the Five Regiments of the Northern Army that will soon be where his eldest son will work.

"Please make it back alive to see our new child!" the wife shouted.

The father turned to see his wife's worrisome eyes. He smiled and nod like it'll be alright. Hopefully, he'll return safe to see if his new born child a dragon or not. There are many prophecies about the Dragon that will ascend from the heavens, but nothing had changed this crippled land from the corruption overrun within the Han Empire.

On the way to Luo Yang….

"Officer Zhao, you finally make it in time. All the officers of the Northern Army are to be gathered near the Capital," Zhen Yi said.

The father is Officer Zhao and the man who spoke is Zhen Yi who has not been a magistrate yet.

"What happened?" Officer Zhao got off his horse and bowed to Zhen Yi and the other officers among the Northern Army.

"Those corrupted Attendants and the Yellow Gates, they seized the Empress Dowager Dou and Eunuch Zhu Yu along with Cao Jie and the others summoned the young lord of the late Emperor Huan using him as a shield to authorize the Imperial Army to arrest Dou Wu and Chen Fan," Zhen Yi informed.

"So they're using the Empress as a hostage and accuse Dou Wu and Chen Fan as traitors to the Han…." Office Zhao was disgusted by the act.

"The eunuchs believed that Dou Wu and Chen Fan wanted to dispose of Liu Hong," Zhen Yi said.

"That's absurd! Dou Wu was the one who made Liu Hong succeed, so how should he be a traitor when he's serving the young lord?!" Officer Zhao became disappointed. He scanned the army a thousand men waiting their orders to serve and protect the Han Empire.

"Only thing to worry about now is how we get rid of Zhu Yu and his fraction," the voice of a man came from a distance near Officer Zhao and Zhen Yi.

"Ding Yuan, I thought you're still guarding against the Xianbei at Bing Zhou. What brings you here?" Zhen Yi bowed.

"I heard what happened at the Capital. Couldn't just leave this evil engulfing our Empire," Ding Yuan said.

At Chen Fan's office…

"Damn, they just gone and done it! Hurry, get some eighty men and escort with me, now!" Chen Fan ordered.

Once he collects the men, they hurry within the palace and reach Wang Fu. He snarls at the corrupted attendant.

"Wang Fu, Dou Wu is loyal and protects the state! It is scum like you of the Yellow Gates who are in rebellion! Taking the lady as a hostage and use Liu Hong whom, Dou Wu had sworn to serve, you're lower than a bandit plundering the government," Chen Fan shouted, pointing his blade at Wang Fu.

"The late ruler has just left this world and his tomb was not completed yet, so what merit then had Dou Wu achieved when his son and nephews held titles and three marquisates? Dou Wu and his family are nothing but a rowdy bunch looking to take pleasures in parties and luxuries!" Wang Fu urged.

"You're spewing lies and excuses, corruptor!" Chen Fan charged at Wang Fu with his men. They fought an outnumbered army under Wang Fu.

"Seize the traitor!" Wang Fu ordered.

Chen Fan later gets capture by Wang Fu and is taking to prison.

At Yong Zhou…

"Well, that takes care of those mice and now I can go and comfort myself with some ladies," Dong Zhuo said. He wasted so much time with the same old thing. Dong Zhuo wants to do something different.

"Until we get to the capital, you'll be dismissed. There's a little more to be done, Dong Zhuo," Zhang Huan said.

"Yes general," Dong Zhuo groaned.

A few days later, Zhang Huan has arrived into the capital after being summoned by Cao Jie. The Eunuchs later summon Zhou Jing to join with Zhang Huan and together they gathered the army to fight Dou Wu. Dong Zhuo notice something isn't right. He hardly sees Dou Wu as a traitor to the Han, but with the Eunuch's backing the Emperor, there's no way he can find out what the real solution is.

"General, don't you think something not right with the picture here? I mean, Cao Jie and Wang Fu are attendants, they don't have control over military affairs," Dong Zhuo whispered.

"But, we can't ignore the Emperor's commands," Zhang Huan whispered back.

"The Emperor is still young…" Dong Zhuo countered.

"….." Zhang Huan admits he is right.

Meanwhile at Dou Wu's camp…

"My lord, some of the men in the Northern Army are switching sides with the Eunuch fraction," the soldier reported.

"What?!" Dou Wu got off his chair in shocked.

"Wang Fu called out the soldiers of the Northern Army why they're following a rebel, and then he state, he'll give them a reward if they surrendered," the soldier explained.

"He just bribed them father…." Dou Shao gasped.

"Damn it, quick, get some men to secure our retreat. We're fleeing," Dou Wu grabs his weapon and both of the Dou clan members hurried to escape the capital. However, confusion among the ranks stirs and all hell break loose.

The rebellion lasted till dawn as both Dou Wu and Dou Shao were surrounded and captured. Meanwhile, Officer Zhao escapes the conflict with Zhen Yi. Ding Yuan and other officers surrendered and were dismissed.

"They bribed them…" Officer Zhao cursed.

"Aye, the men more likely feared the authority of the palace officials than the General in Chief. Zhao, you're wounded badly from breaking through a large army. They'll be coming to chase after us for our heads. I wouldn't live to see my next child, another daughter perhaps," Zhen Yi dragged his friend to his white horse.

"Ugh…" Officer Zhao's wound is deep. He needs medical attention.

"Ji Zhou is a few miles across the yellow river; we should go find a doctor on the way there. Just hang on, my friend," Zhen Yi said. His words do little to cheer up the man.

The aftermath of the Dou Rebellion…

Dou Wu and his kin were all executed along with Chen Fan and those involved with his political affairs. The rest who were recommended or had taken posts in the services of Dou Wu were dismissed. Zhang Huan however…

"Damn them I had found out that Cao Jie duped me and the Eunuch fraction now controls all the government!" Zhang Huan threw his sword against the wall.

"Figures, they weren't that much of a threat had we pretend to excuse ourselves and rise an army to aid Dou Wu. That was quite a clever scheme from that Wang Fu," Dong Zhuo rubbed his chin impressed.

"Bastards and we were so busy dealing with the Qiang threat only to buy them time to seize the palace authority," Zhang Huan said. He gives an angry face, boiled with hot temper.

"Don't worry general; soon, there will be an opportunity to rid the Eunuchs. Very soon..." Dong Zhuo thought.

Back in Chang Shan a few days later…

The officials told the news about the Dou Rebellion to the wife of Officer Zhao. She had went to labor few days before the news reach her and gave birth to a son. The lady becomes pale and begins to stress over the fate of her newborn child and her husband.

"Mother, there's father's white horse!" Her eldest son pointed at the road from the house.

She slowly walked out of the house carrying her baby on her arms. There is Zhen Yi with his own horse holding the handle of the white horse and her husband is on the white horse looking in terrible condition.

"Father," The Elder son rushed to check on his father.

"My lady, he's in terrible condition. I tried to search for a doctor, but to no success and did the best I can to stop the bleeding and tend his wound until we arrive," Zhen Yi explained.

Zhen Yi gets Officer Zhao off his horse and lays him on the ground where Officer Zhao's son carefully placed him.

She checked her wounded husband. He struggles to open his eyes to see his wife carrying a newborn child. As his vision is starting to burr, his wife calling out his name sobbing.

"Is..is it…?" Officer Zhao weakened voice spoke.

"Is a dragon…" she smiled sadly and tears come out of her eyes.

"A boy…so…heaven is on my side…" Officer Zhao suddenly felt, giving up all his strength to live. There the father died lifeless with his eldest son weeping on his shoulders.

"No…! Don't go!" The mother weep heavily.

"He's gone, my lady. Forgive me for my worthless hospitality," Zhen Yi sighed.

"He left without giving our son a name," The mother said.

Zhen Yi went to check on the child. He's very healthy and calm. Zhen Yi thought about what Officer Zhao said about that long spoken messiah complexity. If a dragon could ascend at the time of evil's coming, then this is the Son of the Dragon born on the wake of the Eunuchs rise to power.

"He has a name, my lady. Zhao Yun," Zhen Yi said.

Zhao Yun's mother gazes at her child. Zhen Yi handed the baby back to his mother and return to his horse.

"I will inform the officials to bury your husband. Although, we both were involved in the Dou Rebellion, I promise to protect your late husband's investment and your two sons. Then I'll be meeting with Lu Zhi after I return to my family to discuss the incident. My wife Lady Zhang will be able to support your care; will that be alright, my lady?" Zhen Yi requested.

"Yes," Zhao Yun's mother nodded.

"Very well, your eldest now succeeds. I will return to mourn your husband soon," Zhen Yi said. Once Zhen Yi left told the Chang Shan officials about Officer Zhao, they agree to give him a proper burial and assist Zhao Yun's family.

The child is born with a heavy burden carried from his now dead father.

Year Two: A Goddess Born


	2. A Goddess Born

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/3K and Chronicles of the Later Han.

A/N: I know the story is slow pace. Be patient, the exciting parts have yet to come.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year Two: A Goddess Born

* * *

The death of Zhao Yun's father left him in a very poor status. Thankfully, Zhen Yi promised to watch over Zhao Yun's family. Growing up at twelve, he learns to read and write because of his association with Zhen Yi. Changshan is governed by a eunuch named Zhang Hao, who is the Grand Master of Ceremonies. He's the younger brother of Zhang Feng.

"Mother what is a eunuch?" Zhao Yun asked.

His mother knows he's a curious boy, so young and lonely because his father had passed away at his birth. Learning from the events that occur in the state, she tried her best with the help of her eldest son and Zhen Yi to turn this boy into a man surpassing his late father and gain an amazing fortune.

"Eunuchs are the imperial attendants, nothing more…." His mother answered.

"Then why is a eunuch governing our home?" Zhao Yun wondered.

"The emperor gave him a post just so they can do as they please in the name of him," His mother's tone grew sadder.

"Hmm…" Zhao Yun thought about his mothers words. He asked another question about the eunuchs and his mother give him a sad expression, not wanting to tell him the real solution to those men who bring disaster in the Imperial Court.

"Zhao Yun, we'll be going to Zhen Yi's estate and meet his newly born daughter. I am to see Lady Zhang there and congratulate her eighth child," His mother announced.

She has eight and you only have me and my brother. Why didn't you get remarried?

"I loved your father more than anything in this world. I will honor his death and remain a widow," His mother boldly stated.

"Love my father more than anything in this world? What does that mean?" Zhao Yun knows the common thing about love. But, he does not know the true meaning behind it.

"Our love holds a special place in these troubled times. I was a very beautiful woman to him and he's a righteous man who holds true to his loyalty to the Empire. We both share the same conscience to the problems in the state. We worked together helping the people overcome their grief," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"You look so beautiful mother. Any man could try to take you as their wife," Zhao Yun hugged his mother.

"Hmph! They can't just take me because of my beauty! That is not love!" His mother started ticking him for saying that.

"Hahaha," Zhao Yun playfully ticked back his mother.

They get themselves ready to go to Zhongshan by horse. Just the usual way a poor family does.

In the year between 181 and 182, the Emperor has made Lady He as his Empress. Empress He's bother He Jin becomes the Palace Attendant. Empress He bore Prince Liu Bian. He Jin's luck has just hit the jackpot. Both of them are from a butcher family, although He Jin's sister was chosen by Emperor Ling into his harem due to her beauty.

"Well, I sister is now the Empress! What do you think?" He Jin turned to see his three officers, Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, and Cao Cao.

"Well now we can get a little closer to the eunuch fraction," Yuan Shao cleared his throat. Taking that fancy gentlemen pose which is the traditional Yuan statue.

"Yeah, we'll be dealing with the likes of your petty family Cao Cao or shall I call you Xiahou Cao?" Yuan Shu glared at the handsomest man in He Jin's side.

"Leave my father out of this," Cao Cao grunted.

"He's not even your real father, eunuch," Yuan Shu snickered.

"Shut up…" Cao Cao annoyed.

"He Jin, I, Yuan Shao, will support you and your family for the glory of the Han," Yuan Shao bowed.

"Benshu, come on, arise," He Jin chuckled.

"My friend, you'll be standing near the Emperor as his sword," Yuan Shao smirked.

"Yes and all the armies under heaven will obey the very sword I possess and strike fear into the hearts of those who dare oppose," He Jin gaze at the view and unsheathe his sword making a pose.

Cao Cao makes a slow clap.

"Dramatic, my lord," Cao Cao said with a dull look.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the palace…

The eunuchs learn of the news and they discuss the matter. Zhang Rang among the eunuchs laughed at the new consort clan.

"He family are just a bunch of pleasantries," Zhang Rang said.

Back in Ji zhou…

Zhen Yi has been promoted into a governor and the news of his newly born daughter brought attention into his town. Unlike the rest of his daughters, the youngest is extraordinary. He and his wife never expect a daughter with such biologic features could exist.

"She looks so beautiful as if she's a living goddess," Zhen Yi's wife said.

"Covered in jaded cloth, mother," Zhen Yao gazed at his youngest sister.

"So what name should we give her?" Lady Zhang asked.

"How about naming her after you mother?" Zhen Huang suggested.

Zhen Yi remembers the time before his youngest daughter come into this world. The sage spoke with him of a prophecy compared that of the legend of Nu Wa's daughter. This however is either a good or bad omen. Zhen Yi already is worrying about the fate of his newly born daughter. Unlike the rest of his daughters, they're going to have a good fortune, but his youngest is being put into trial with the heavens.

"Heavens, on what judgment is my youngest daughter is about to face?" Zhen Yi thought.

"Father, we're waiting to give our sister a name," Zhen Yu grew impatient. He's the eldest son of the family.

"Hmm, I have three names, but it might bring disturbance across the land. To sworn to live and not make the same thing happen in the past, I could call her Zhen Han. Where the legend begins, I could call her Zhen Luo. But, to represent our ancestors and the province we stand, I will just call her Zhen Ji," Zhen Yi walked to his chair and look down on the floor with stress.

"Those are three names, we can only pick one. Is this troubling you, my husband?" Lady Zhang look concerned of her husband's worries.

"Sigh…I wanted my daughter to be a lady of the Han. She's a prominent beauty compare that to Luoshen. She's as beautiful as this province of Ji Zhou," Zhen Yi frowned.

"Then let's just call her Zhen Ji," Lady Zhang smiled.

"Alright…." Zhen Yi looked up to see his baby daughter. She's sleeping peacefully with a enchanted sense of celestial figures.

" Ji Ji," Zhen Rong tickled her young sister softly.

Zhen Yi soon left his family to go outside. He sees two people approaching him, Zhao Yun and his mother both riding on their horses. The boy is learning fast.

"Master Zhen Yi," Zhao Yun got off his horse and bowed.

"You're growing up fast, Zhao Yun," Zhen Yi crossed his arms satisfied.

"I'm going to join the Imperial army once I come into age," Zhao Yun proudly announced.

"Hahaha and I bet you'll get promoted fast into the ranks of a general maybe take an official post into governorship," Zhen Yi grinned.

"My talents shall accept all challenges," Zhao Yun said.

"Very well, I expect great results from you in the army," Zhen Yi nodded.

"We come to congratulate your eighth child, my lord," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"Yes, by all means…" Zhen Yi showed them inside.

The Zhen family welcomed Zhao Yun and his mother to see baby Zhen Ji. She's still sleeping peacefully on her mother's chest. The nervous tension shook the young dragon as he approach the infant girl.

"A peasant getting his filthy hands on our beautiful sister…" Zhen Yan muttered. He glares a Zhao Yun who gives a closer look at the baby girl.

"How adorable she is," Zhao Yun's mother holds the child from Lady Zhang's arms. Her son sense a strange feeling the longer he glance at the baby girl.

"Hmmm, there's a resemblance to their births. What the sage had prophesize is giving hints on the future of those two children. This is hardly a coincidence, perhaps not?" Zhen Yi thought.

With those suspicious eyes of Zhen Ji's brothers staring at him, Zhao Yun backed away from the baby girl his mother holding on her arms. But, the words his mother spoke at his home overcomes him.

"She's so pretty and her brothers and sisters are looking at me like they don't want me to be any closer to her because of my lowly birth…." Zhao Yun thought, he pricked a little and the Zhen brothers whispered things about Zhao Yun while the sisters giggled at his amusing awkwardness.

"Lady Zhang, as your lowly servant, I thank you for allowing us to see your beautiful daughter. She'll grow up as an imagery of a goddess," Zhao Yun's mother gave her gratitude and she turned and smile at her son passionately.

"You're a friend to mine, not just a servant," Lady Zhang complied.

"We'll be on our way back, my lady," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"Oh no, you are welcome to stay with us for dinner. I own it to your late husband," Zhen Yi placed his hand on Zhao Yun's mother pledging his honor to the father of Zhao Yun.

"Forgive me of my modesty, but we must decline. Your kindness is appreciating though," She declined.

Zhao Yun wonder what is wrong with his mother and he turn to see Zhen Yi's sad expression.

They both departed out of the Zhen estate after saying their goodbyes. Zhen Yi gives Zhao Yun a book of rites as a lecture study.

"It's very important before you prepare yourself to serve the Imperial Army. Keep it and you will be capable of the nature of things plague by socialism," Zhen Yi said.

"But only scholars can read this, master. I'm just an understudy to a well known noble," Zhao Yun's modest compares that of his mother.

"Haha, as your mentor, you have access to knowledge of nobility and socialism as well as poetry. Study it, Zhao Yun. If you find a man name Lu Zhi, I recommend meeting him. He teaches with orphans," Zhen Yi remedied.

"…." Zhao Yun felt like Zhen Yi tried to be a father to him.

"Thank you for everything, Lord Zhen Yi," Zhao Yun's mother smiled.

"No my lady…thanks to your husband…" Zhen Yi thought and he let out a deep breath and watch the mother and son leave.

Across the roads near Chang Shan…

"It looks hard to read," Zhao Yun scanned the book of rites.

"Had it not been for Lord Zhen Yi, we would be in a crueler fate…" His mother stated.

"What do you mean?" Zhao Yun looked at his mother showed the same sadness expression as Zhen Yi earlier.

"In this troubled land, nobles sell women's children to others, wives of dead husbands in war were forced to be given to others, and corrupted officials overexpose heavy labor. Slavery has not been prohibited and foreign tribes continue to invade," Zhao Yun's mother explained.

"Is that what Zhang Hao is doing?" Zhao Yun asked. His dark face cover with depression and hidden anger fills his rage.

"If he was to corrupt Changshan, then there will be pleasantry rebellions, however it will bring instability to the Han government if you oppose him," Zhao Yun's mother glanced at the sky. It's a wintery night and the dangers lurking within the forest brings her attention to the sword on her horse saddle.

"I want to rid the corruption of this land, because that must be the reason why father died," Zhao Yun's gave determinate look and squeezed his fist hard.

"But to fight against corruption, you'll have to study that book Zhen Yi gave you," Zhao Yun's mother brought her attention back to her son.

"Yes," Zhao Yun nodded and he took good care of the book to study it at home.

A year later…

Lu Zhi visit Zhen Yi's residency to see the new born baby Zhen Ji. To his amaze, she's so…different. The baby exceptionally beautiful to say the least, but she put a strange appeal on the word. It's like they're seeing a goddess.

"Though, goddesses are a myth, but this one child fits the comparison of Luoshen," Lu Zhi said.

"That is what's troubling me, my friend. This child is cursed by birth," Zhen Yi winced.

"She can topple any woman in this country with a striking look of her biological features. To me, she looks futuristic. But, to the evil that is wandering the land, she's a whore worth thousands of gold," Lu Zhi sighed.

Zhen Yi got up and threw the chair at the wall enraged.

"Traitors are lurking at my daughter's existence to tear her fortune apart! I will not rest till the last of them are wiped out of this country and then my daughter shall freely wander the land in peace. They will not have her children, I swear this, Lu Zhi!" Zhen Yi scowled.

"If you lived to see her at her prime, you can give her to the most loyal of the Han Empire. She should be married to a great hero, one that is most faultless and compare to Fu Xi," Lu Zhi suggested.

"But there are so many heroes out there, some slandered, others were hideous hypocrites! Look what happened to Dou Wu and Chen Fan! Those fallen heroes and they died by the real villains who claim themselves to be the eight heroes! Those eunuchs lied to the majority of this country into believing Dou Wu, Chen Fan and all those who oppose the eunuchs and wanted to save the emperor as villains!" Zhen Yi argued.

"You have point there. So for now, live to see your daughter grow up into a fine goddess and keep an eye on any of the nobles seeking to arrange marriages to your youngest daughter," Lu Zhi advised.

"Very well…." Zhen Yi sighed.

Zhen Ji started crying which brings her mother to come in and take the baby calming her with some milk.

"My poor child…" Zhen Ji's mother patted her baby softly.

"What about low born types?" Zhen Yi questioned.

"That's…that's impossible. There will be a commotion with conifician scholars on marriage between low born and noble born," Lu Zhi panicked.

"That's the problem with socialism, some scholars always tried to force the majority to believe their opinion and changing the lives of Chinese people. Look at us; we're making fools of ourselves spewing evildoers to commit acts of wickedness. Those royal attendants, discriminate officers, slavery," Zhen Yi shake his head disappointed.

"I'm on the neutral, not all low born are unworthy. I have taught Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan, they're as equaled to nobility and pleasantry. Liu Bei is a descendant of Liu Sheng and when I saw him at Zhuo County, he's already turning into a talented young man with a virtue as compare to Liu Bang. Gongsun Zan been working as a cavalry genius using white horses with archery," Lu Zhi said.

"Those two are impressive, but how shall they be compare to Yuan Shao and Cao Cao?" Zhen Yi asked.

"Cao Cao and Yuan Shao have the ambition to control the Imperial Court at their own will. I suspect the very reason the Cao and Yuan families continue to take higher positions in the Imperial Court is because of their forefathers supported eunuch fractions from generation to generation. Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan may have heroic personal and loyalty to the Han Empire, however, I fear of their egos getting the worst in them. Those two are too emotional compare to Cao Cao and Yuan Shao whom they have a deep cold heart filled," Lu Zhi commented.

"If my daughter happened to be married off to the Yuan and Cao families….?" Zhen Yi gasped.

"Then she'll suffer a fate worse than death itself. She would be their prized possession upon achieving their ambitions. Her life will already be meaningless due to the fact that she's a woman, it is said, 'Women were the fault of the Empire'. When Liu Bang died, Lady Lu took his place in power and the Lu clan became the first consort clan to have absolute control of the government leaving her son from internal affairs till he gets older. Liu Bang's trusted men were dissatisfied of her treatment to the Empire and a clash occur between each fraction," Lu Zhi said.

Zhen Yi walked closer to Lu Zhi and glare at the wise scholar.

"I will not allow that to happen to my daughter…." Zhen Yi objected.

"It's inevitable in which we call it, 'A kingdom bane'," Lu Zhi sadly said.

"No…no!" Zhen Yi could not take it anymore. This misfortune with his newly born daughter weighted more pain than happiness.

"Dear, are you alright?" His wife came inside his private room holding baby Zhen Ji.

"Zhen Ji…Oh forgive me, Zhen Ji!" Zhen Yi winced. He cried holding both his wive and child.

"Sigh, it happens to all the noble women, not just Zhen Ji. Can't think of anything that can bring noble women happiness other than follow their noble husband's ways and give birth to noble children, heirs, grow the lineage of a royal clan, and Empire," Lu Zhi said.

Zhen Yi turns to his friend and changes his sorrowful look into a determinate one. He has set up a perfect way to counter his daughter's horrible future.

"I will raise her as a strong willed woman who will be loved by the commoners and be looked as a Han loyalist. It'll be much difficult for any of those noble clans to get their hands on her as long as I'm alive," Zhen Yi said

"As long as you lived, she'll be kept out of reach from petty nobles," Lu Zhi nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I have a request. There's a boy from Changshan name Zhao Yun. Will you meet this boy and study with him? He was the son of Officer Zhao who passed away a few days after the boy was born," Zhen Yi requested.

"Zhao Yun eh? I'll accept your request. But, I must test him carefully," Lu Zhi stood up preparing to take his leave.

"There was a prophecy that says a dragon shall ascend from the heavens, when Officer Zhao and I fled from the outbreak at the capital which he saved my live and imperial position, his child was born at the time of the Dou Rebellion. If the prophecy is suppose to intervene with a major event, then that boy was born possessed by abilities that of the strongest dragon," Zhen Yi crossed his arms and await Lu Zhi's opinion.

"He could be born to be something that can change the outcome of this country or not. I must see to this child tomorrow on my way to Changshan," Lu Zhi rubbed his chin wondering about the meaning of Zhao Yun's birth.

"There are so many prophecies, but none of them have done any good for this country. There could be any other young men claiming to be the dragon. But, I think this boy might help me with all my problems I'm having right now. He's fatherless and his brother is already recruited to the Imperial Army. I gave him my book of rites as a special occasion for his goal to serving the Imperial Army. I have high hopes on that boy," Zhen Yi walked along with Lu Zhi to go outside.

Lu Zhi gets on his horse and bows to his friend. He has found more talented people than anyone to be taught by him. There's also the Xun family of Ji zhou, Tian Feng, and his family including his son. Now he must see this Zhao Yun and search the boy's true talents.

"You have eight children and your eldest sons are already becoming fine young men. Getting a daughter at this year means she's the most important of your clan. The Imperial Court will learn of her beauty and soon begin to bargain gifts in your household and raise invest. Good luck my friend," Lu Zhi waved and went to Changshan.

"I will decline them all and take no higher post from eunuchs," Zhen Yi scoffed.

At Luo Yang...

A few weeks before the New Year, Empress He learned that Lady Wang born a child Liu Xie to Emperor Ling, now there are two heirs to the Han Empire and this enraged Empress He. She's a jealousy woman, and her personality suit comparable to her brother He Jin. She plotted to poison Lady Wang to death and thus the tragic child loss his mother.

"Sister, why did you do it?" He Jin shrugged.

"Because that whore had no business to give birth to an heir, there are too many women in the harem and I want most of them dismissed!" Empress He snarled.

"Concubine Wang is related to Wang Fu, you've just made us a target to the eunuchs," He Jin urged.

"So? I'm the Empress and Liu Hong is too dazzling of my beauty. The whore will be forgotten in a month. She wasn't that beautiful anyway," Empress bitched.

"Sister…oh what am I going to do now?" He Jin shakes his head.

He Jin later went to discuss this with Yuan Shao.

"At least, we're on track. Once Liu Bian succeeds, you have all the authority to get rid of the eunuchs," Yuan Shao comforted.

"She's smarter than that for a woman," Cao Cao grinned.

"We've just gotten ourselves closer with the eunuchs, they even defend her for killing Concubine Wang," Yuan Shu said.

"You know the anthology, 'Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer'. Sun Tzu even said, 'Know the enemy' those eunuchs jump ship every time it has to do with succession," Yuan Shao intelligently stated.

"I guess you're right…" He Jin sighed in relief.

"You never studied…" Cao Cao glared at his boss.

"Shut up, son of an eunuch…" Yuan Shao glared back.

Changshan, the day after….

Lu Zhi arrives in the house of Zhao Yun. It is time he put the boy to test. Is Zhao Yun worth his attention? He see the boy reading the book that Zhen Yi gave him and his spear is on his shoulder. This is an interesting individual indeed.

To be continued

Year Three: Yellow Turban Incident


	3. Yellow Turban Incident

Disclaimer: Check first and second chapter.

A/N: This version of Yellow Turbans focuses the other officers that could have gotten the recognition they deserve for fighting against the revolt.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year Three: Yellow Turban Incident

* * *

Zhen Ji has grown to speak and she's learning to write down characters as her father watches. Zhen Yi loved her as much as the rest of his kin and he spends so much time with her teaching her the literary arts.

"Good, you're starting to perfect your handwriting, Ji," Zhen Yi smiled.

"Yep," Zhen Ji nodded.

"Father, you have to hear this!" One of Zhen Yi's sons came to bring the bad news.

"Not so loud, Zhen Ji's concentrating. Now tell me the news?" Zhen Yi scolded.

"T..the Emperor, he's raising the taxation and all the prefectures were forced to take their profits and the Emperor looking to collection money for himself," Zhen Yan gulped.

"He can't be serious. Zhongshan won't gain any revenue once we collect the taxation to the capital. I fear the ministers and other prefects will be unease by this despotism…" Zhen Yi slowly sat down on his chair disappointed.

"And that's not all; most honest governors were forced to do as the eunuchs told by the edict from the Emperor. There's been discontent among the people in several provinces. When the Emperor went out to inspect Ji zhou, he got into an argument from Zhang Jiao and the latter criticize the Emperor's competency for the instability of the government," Zhen Yan said.

"Who is this Zhang Jiao?" Zhen Yi raises his eyebrow.

"He's a doctor from JuLu, I thought you heard of him," Zhen Yan said.

"I know a few doctors in my memory, but never met Zhang Jiao unless…" Zhen Yi gasped and realizes the guy who randomly appears in his inspection trips.

"What?" Zhen Yan looked curious at his father.

"Can you get me the reports on the petitions in my desk?" Zhen Yi told his son.

His son gives him the reports and Zhen Yi rechecks the entire document and the petitions do have a point on all the matters that were displeasing upon the commoners.

"Sigh…if only I disobey the Emperor once…" Zhen Yi sighed.

"If you do that, the penalty will be death," Zhen Yan shuddered.

"It's the old Persia law. I think it's time we get the Emperor to change our country's ways from cruel laws, despotism, slavery, and bribery. Damn it, four hundred years and the Empire still suffering from internal conflicts. If only Dou Wu were alive!" Zhen Yi winced.

Zhen Ji overheard everything between her father and brother. It does not look good and she's becoming scared of the anger voice within her father. Something bad is going to happen and a little girl like her shouldn't be listening to doom and gloom stuff.

At Changshan barracks….

For a town, it has a private army in the commandary office. Good news, Zhang Hao is no longer governing Changshan. Zhao Yun does not want a eunuch controlling his home. Unfortunately, the taxation remains unrest and his brother told him all about what happened at the capital.

"And the eunuchs still continue to spread lies to the Empire. Sooner or later a peasantry revolt will happen. I don't think such a thing like that can solve our problems with the Han Empire. Why isn't Lu Zhi dealing with the solution inside the capital?" Zhao Yun thought.

He resumes his training by following the examples with the other soldiers. They spend 5 hours on several formation changes and weapon usage.

By day and night, he did it in the rain, fog, dry and windy weather conditions. He seeks to perfect his military arts, but also study the flaws of it. Most common flaw is getting wounded. He can die and doesn't deny death. Soldiers live to die for the Empire whether in good or bad conditions.

"Steady young men! Our army will be unstoppable against all who plunder the Empire!" The Major shouted.

Zhao Yun is sweating after hours of training. He is starving, but hides the thought and did not lose concentration on his form.

"Alright, everyone we'll have a game of duel. Zhang He here is my assistance, he's related to Zhang Hao," The Major introduced Zhang He.

"Why did he have to mention Zhang Hao's name….?" Zhao Yun stared in amusement.

"Major, it's not very pleasing to mention my ties with a royal attendant," Zhang He shrugged.

"Oh, I apologize for my amusement," The major excuse himself and let Zhang He speak.

"Gentlemen, I will accept any challenge into sparring with me. I will fight at your level using a spear if any of you step up, please show courtesy to our dashing army?" Zhang He bowed and step on the other side of the ring. All the troops form a circle and neither one of them are going to be the first to face the handsome officer.

Zhang He is a year older than Zhao Yun and he's already an officer thanks to his ties with the noble family. Zhao Yun wonders if Zhang He's skills in the arts are as good as his looks.

"I'll fight," one kid volunteered. He's about the same age as the rest of the new recruits; some are older than the younger ones. Being fifteen is the legit age to be drafted.

"Come, my fellow soldier. Show me what you got," Zhang He grinned.

The soldier charged at Zhang He, the handsome officer locked himself in defense and pay close attention to where his opponent strikes his spear at. The latter thrust impatiently using all his energy from training and Zhang He quickly expose his opponent's weakness by swinging his spear precisely, breaking it's guard and kicked the guy hard in the jaw sending him back a feet away to the ground.

"There are many flaws in your aggressive offense and you didn't parry back when I stunned your guard," Zhang He criticized.

"This Zhang He is splendid," one soldier nodded.

"He truly lives up to his reputation," the other soldier murmured.

"Anyone else is brave or foolish enough to try and match the skill of Zhang He?" The Major asked.

"I'm a lot more foolish, sir. Let me challenge the officer?" Zhao Yun stepped up and bowed to the major.

"You are handsome. This is a pleasant surprise," Zhang He crossed his arms.

"It's an honor to fight one as noble as yourself," Zhao Yun bowed to Zhang He and then readies his stance.

They begin the clash and a minute one of them didn't make the first move. Zhao Yun's eyes stare at Zhang He imagine he's a eunuch. Zhang He just stares back at him as another low level trying to equal him.

"Your move," Zhang He said.

"..…." Zhao Yun then strike his spear overhead, Zhang He blocks the first attack and counter it with a straight thrust only to see his opponent execute a surprise counter and Zhang He quickly dodge it and start playing defense.

All the soldiers are exchanging whispers. The Major is impressed by the display of skill in Zhao Yun's spear. The two boys continue exchanging parries and Zhao Yun sense the opponent's motivation of fighting when he gets intense.

"It's time I show my true skill level," Zhao Yun thought. He did an unknown move by twirling his bodying with his spear. His eyes tried to resist hallucination from spinning into dizziness.

All the soldiers look in awe. They never have seen anything like that. To Zhang He's response, this is the right opponent he always wanted, now it's time he is the one training.

"I can do better, my friend…" Zhang He performs an original move by doing a mixture of holding his spear on his back and leap toward the mid with a helicopter kick doing it three times that pushes Zhao Yun back.

"Wow, coming from Officer Zhang He!" One soldier cheered.

"Helicopter kick in triplet? That's impressive," Zhao Yun smirked. He wanted to do one more flashy move, but the Major saw signs of exhaustion on both teens, but he never know that these boys have incredible stamina.

"That's enough! Let's call it a draw!" The Major clapped. And the surrounding crowd cheers the display of two young men.

"Heh," Zhao Yun bowed to the Major and Zhang He did the same in unison.

"Now you all are dismissed. Prepare to go home and rest for your next duties tomorrow and Zhao Yun, meet me at the office," The Major ordered.

"Yes sir," Zhao Yun saluted.

An hour later…

After everyone left, Zhao Yun prepares to meet the Major at the office. Zhang He is there waiting to see him.

"I want to thank you for sparring with me. Your excellent spear mastery pierces the heavens," Zhang He smiled.

"It is you I must thank, Officer Zhang He. There are people like you who truly want to rid the corruption in our government," Zhao Yun said.

"You can't get rid of something that is a part of our government," Zhang He shakes his head.

"And the people's opinion on that, they're tired of it. That's why they want a change," Zhao Yun glared.

"The nobles never listen to the opinion of the people anymore," Zhang He said.

"That's my point," Zhao Yun entered the office as Zhang He laughed softly.

The major and the official of Changshan welcome the soldier. He stand firm and bowed them.

"Your name is Zhao Yun. Not related to Zhao Zhong, that's a good thing," The official smiled.

"….." Zhao Yun remained quiet. They never mention his father because he's just a lowly officer and only the disgrace eunuch Zhao Zhong is the well known Zhao at this time.

"I watched you duel Officer Zhang He and thought it's best to promote you into an officer instead of a foot soldier. You'll be working with the higher ups.

"It's amazing we find talented young men like Zhao Yun and Zhang He at such an age," The Major nodded.

Rank…Zhao Yun isn't a rank whore, but he'll acknowledge the promotion. His brother has been keeping tabs with funds for food support at their home while his mother works as a single parent. It has been a difficult family without a father.

"Thank you my lord," Zhao Yun bowed.

Suddenly, an officer comes to the office he panted heavily and Zhang He went to check on him.

"My lord, you must come outside and see this!!" the Officer said, pointing his direction outside.

The males hurry outside and went into town to see people following a band of men in yellow scarves. Some just watch while others join the group. And the turban made his speech.

"The Son of Heaven has abandoned his people and now Heaven scowl its wrath upon the Han! The Han is dead and a Yellow Heaven will take its place!" the Turban echoed.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to send a report to the capital in order to deal with those deceivers!" The official hurried back into his office.

"Sir, even the soldiers who were recruited are joining them!" The officer pointed.

"For Heaven's sake….!" The Major put a priceless expression as he saw those men following the turbans. What are they doing?!

"The Son of Heaven has abandoned his people and now Heaven scowl its wrath upon the Han! The Han is dead and a Yellow Heaven will take its place!" the Turban repeated.

It goes beyond Ji Zhou, to You, Yan, Xu, Qing, and Jing Zhou. Several agents of Yellow men spread the propaganda and one man behind all this is the General of Heaven, Zhang Jiao.

"That doctor, he couldn't even keep his big mouth shut! I'm gathering the riot patrol, officer, you're with me! You two are dismissed, keep your homes safe from those wrenched liars!" The two men hurried to summon the riot unit and a commotion occurs in Changshan.

"I must go to Ye where I'm originally stationed. Zhao Yun, I hope we can work together to quell this threat," Zhang He said. He gets on his horse and rides to Ye.

Zhao Yun listened farther to the Turban's statements.

"When the year is jiazi, great fortune will come to this world!" The Turban roared.

"Great fortune; you mean a revolution? How do you solve the problems with our government?" Zhao Yun questioned.

The Turban stopped and got off his horse along with 3 other men. They don't like it when someone criticizes their speech.

"If you question us again, you're going to be punished by heaven! Support your evil government and leave us alone loyal dog!" The yellow turban warned.

"The true evils of our government are the eunuchs and you are letting them win by gathering all the low born people together and choose the option of violence over words of resentment. If you want your country saved, let us do our job to rid those evils that are deceiving our majesty!"Zhao Yun urged.

"All the Han thinks about is violence and we'll give them one. We have rapist, greedy officials, slavery, force labor, over taxation, and other damnation in our homes!" the Turban urged back.

"What will you gain by this gathering?" Zhao Yun voice becomes crypt.

"Freedom!!" All the turbans and followers cheered.

"You are an idiot. There's no point changing all your minds for redemption. Go, recruit innocent people for your so called freedom. But, I warn you, this will not change our government from the corruptors. They want you to start a war with their enemies and that is people like me they want dead!" Zhao Yun countered.

"You dare compare us to the eunuchs!!" The turban charged at Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun decided to humiliate the Turban by dodging his attacks.

"Can you train these people to fight against our true enemies?" Zhao Yun said as he continued dodging.

"Get him, Flying Shallow!!" One turban shouted.

"Yeah!! Teach that kid not to mess with us!" The other turban shouted.

Zhao Yun had enough for one evening and he swing his spear at the turban's left leg tripping him to the ground.

"Ah!!"

"Can you train these innocent people so they won't die in vain for your false cause?" Zhao Yun pointed the blade of his spear at the turban's face.

The whole crowd went silent. The turban slowly dragged himself away from the soldier terrified.

"You'll be up against the manipulators of the Imperial Court. They can outsmart you, outfight you, and will kill you on sight leaving none of you a chance to surrender. Some of them will not forgive you and some will rot your dead bodies to ashes. I, however, will not do anything the eunuchs wanted because they'll continue to call themselves heroes while I judge them as villains! And those who are helping the eunuchs will reward themselves riches and not sympathize the fallen whose are in need of a peaceful, stabilized Han government. You idiots…all of you!" Zhao Yun said. He left the scene and return to his home with tears in his eyes.

When he returns home, he took off his helmet and threw it at the wall of the house and sat down on the pouch crying. It's just not his day.

Its 184 and the Yellow Turban leader Zhang Jiao announce his plans to take Ye establishing control of all Ji Zhou and Qing Zhou. He sends messengers to his brothers who are in the Central Plains while the other Turbans plan to invade You province.

"I set 36 divisions throughout the land now all that's left is Ma Yuanyi," Zhang Jiao thought. He's very satisfied of the number of followers, these poor fellows who could not take anymore on the abuse. This is the day Zhang Jiao will make history and the world knows it as The Yellow Turban Rebellion.

Meanwhile at Luo Yang…

Ma Yuanyi secretly convinces the eunuchs, FengXu and Xu Reng to plot a coup. What he didn't know is that someone is lurking in the shadows behind him. Two men on the bushes whispered.

"You're right Benshu, that traitor tried to bargain in the capital and convince Feng Xu and Xu Reng to defect!" He Jin whispered.

"We must get rid of him now along with Feng Xu and Xu Reng, then report to the Emperor," Yuan Shao nodded.

The two sneak behind Ma Yuanyi just before he exit out of the palace. Yuan Shu emerges in front of Ma Yuanyi.

"Hello, Ma Yuanyi, are you in a hurry or something? Or did you think you can escape and inform Zhang Jiao on your wrenched plot of rebelling?!" Yuan Shu snarled.

"Oh s…AGRH!" Ma Yuanyi muffed. Yuan Shao stabbed him and the traitor slowly fell.

"I'll go get Feng Xu and Xu Reng," He Jin rushed to get the culprits.

The two Yuans stare at Ma Yuanyi's corpse.

"On second thought, let's just get ready to claim Zhang Jiao's head," Yuan Shao wiped the fithy blood off his dagger.

"Right," Yuan Shu nodded.

The day after….

"He Jin, I read reports on commoners gathering together banded in yellow. Can you tell me what the current solution is?" Emperor Ling demanded.

"We have got rid of Ma Yuanyi who was responsible for having Zhang Jiao inside the capital along with his spies. We put Feng Xu and Xu Reng to death for plotting a coup. We still do not know when Zhang Jiao will make his move. So our best course of action is to rouse the army to Ji Zhou and put Zhang Jiao arrest," He Jin reported.

"I also heard you executed more than 1,000 people in my city, including the commoners. Why all this and not get the ones who deceiving my people!?" Emperor glared at He Jin.

"Uh….was it necessary for the commoners to be involve in the execution?" He Jin foolishly questioned.

"You fool! Any of the conspirators, but the people! Why the innocent people!?" Emperor Ling became heavily stressed.

"Your majesty, Ye has fallen!!" A guardsman reported.

"NOOOO!! HE JIN!!" Emperor screamed in horror.

"Forgive me, your highness!! I'll make it up for my foolishness! Guards! Squire! Everyone gather your arms! Prepare for War!!" He Jin walked fast through the hall calling out the entire Imperial Army.

At Zhongshan, just a moment before…

Zhao Yun never felt the depression of being separated from the world. Two classes becoming hostile, rich and poor. Even the soldiers decided to join the Yellow Turbans. Nothing he says will make them listen. He arrive at the Zhen Family estate to see a scornful look of Zhen Ji's brother Zhen Yan.

"If you're looking to see father, he's inside. At least, you didn't come here wearing yellow…" Zhen Yan scorned.

"Yan!" his father scolded out the entrance.

"It doesn't make any different, remember this Zhao Yun," Zhen Yan glared. And the brother left to rend venous the Zhongshan governmental office across the town.

"….." Zhao Yun watched as the older boy left.

"Zhao Yun, what brings you here? I heard people are joining the men in yellow scarves. They're all across the entire country. Please come in," Zhen Yi greeted.

Zhao Yun slowly went inside the house. He's depressed beyond grief. When he is inside, he was greeted by Zhen Ji's sisters and went to the room where he and Zhen Yi sat down next to the table.

"What happened?" Zhen Yi look concerned of the boy.

"I…I can't get the people to listen to me. They'll never understand, not when I'm arguing with the Turban, but my words will not convince them to stop," Zhao Yun sighed.

Zhen Ji ran to her father's arms and sat on his lap. She gazes at the older boy who is totally depressed while she wonder what is wrong with him. Then an aura of sympathy felt on the girl.

"Father who is he?" Zhen Ji asked.

"Oh, this is Zhao Yun, a servant" Zhen Yi smiled.

"He looks like a soldier," Zhen Ji giggled.

Zhao Yun slowly faces up at her gaze. He glances at the adorable girl.

"Zhao Yun, you know this girl is Zhen Ji, the baby born when you last visited here. I know it's been a few years and she's almost 4," Zhen Yi said.

The brief introduction is cut short when a messenager arrives to finally bring the news to the Zhen family.

"My lord, I have a messenger from the army," The Messenger alarmed.

"Go on, what is it?" Zhen Yi listened.

"Ye had fallen to the Yellow Turbans! Zhang Jiao declares war!" The news broke out.

Year Four: Rise of Heroes


	4. Rise of Heroes

Disclaimer: Check first chapter

A/N: Yellow Turban Rebellion continues

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year Four: Rise of Heroes

* * *

The Yellow Turbans overthrow Ji Zhou and only a few commanderies tried to resist the revolt by fighting a prolonged defense. Some officials flee away from their offices, and those governmental offices are being burn in flames. The towns get looted due to robbers and bandits joining the Turbans.

"Han is dead!" One Turban shouted.

"Long Live the Yellow Turbans!" The second Turban shouted.

Horses the Yellow Turbans ride ran through the traffic of several people who tried to escape from the outbreak. The noble families of the house were terrorized.

He Jin's army arrive to counterattack the Yellow Turbans, however, they're grown larger each day they fight and He Jin embarrassingly call the retreat back to the capital.

At Luo Yang…

"Your majesty, HeJin has been defeated by the Yellow Turbans and is retreating back to the capital. The Turbans already have gain full control of Ji zhou while Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song are still fighting the Turbans in the Central Plains," the minister informed.

"Why am I getting the impression that this is not good news to me?" Emperor Ling glared at his minister. He's being feeling worst than ever before. He barely ate since the Yellow Turbans took Ye.

"My lord, I have a solution to reverse the conscience," Cai Yong said.

"Speak…" Emperor rubbed his forehead and listened to Cai Yong.

"First execute those eunuchs who are greedy and corrupt, examine all the inspectors and heads of commanderies to see which are competent to do their jobs," Cai Yong suggested.

"You want me to execute my attendants!?" Emperor Ling choked.

"Your majesty, they're the reason why all those people revolted!" Cai Yong urged.

Emperor Ling is too terrified to accept Cai Yong's request, however, he agree to examine all the inspectors, also he promote Lu Zhi as Governor of Ji Zhou to lead the assault against Zhang Jiao and retake Ye from the ringleader. Cai Yong sends a letter to Wang Yun to order Ding Yuan to assist Lu Zhi and recover Ji zhou.

At Bing Zhou…

The letter arrived two days after and Wang Yun reads it. Diao Chan looked at her adopted father puzzled.

"This is indeed troublesome. I'll be busy right now Diao Chan, so do not go outside and I send some guards to protect the house while I'm gone," Wang Yun said.

"Yes father, please be careful," Diao Chan bowed.

"Wang Ling, you take care of your adopted sister," Wang Yun told his real nephew and instructs him on the defense coordinates in case the Turbans attack their estate. Soon the minister left to meet Ding Yuan.

At You Zhou…

Liu Yan made a volunteer army where Liu Bei was honored to lead them on an assault against the invading Turbans lead by Cheng Yuanzhi. Zou Jing is Liu Bei's commander and two men who would be sworn brothers of Liu Bei also joined.

"This is great, to be serving the Imperial Army so fast!" Zhang Fei gets excited.

"Finally, I can settle the path to my redemption…" Guan Yu felt satisfied.

"You both deserve this opportunity now that you're soldiers of my unit. If not for my uncle, then my presence in the court would be meaningless," Liu Bei nodded.

"Come to think of it… I didn't take an exam," Zhang Fei tapped his head thinking.

"Judging by your body, you got experience in fighting and Guan Yu, you're the tallest being I ever encountered. A magnificent height and shape of an inspiring warrior," Liu Bei said.

"Hahahaa, I'm flattered big brother!" Zhang Fei laughed.

"Pipe down you three, we got company," Zou Jing alerted. The volunteer army halts their march and the incoming Turbans heading their way.

The enemy commander leading the Yellow Turbans is identified to be Cheng Yuanzhi. His army has 5000 spearmen and 2000 pikemen. No cavalry and this gives Zou Jing's army a huge advantage with their 3000 spearmen and 5000 cavalry. The Cavalry is always the overpowered unit.

"Where's the cavalry when you need em? They underestimate us after they gain a huge amount of land!" Zhang Fei pointed at his Cobra Pike laughing.

"Well, it's your call sir," Liu Bei looked at Zou Jing awaiting his command.

"Volunteer forces, charge!" Zou Jing raises his sword and the army attacks.

When the volunteer forces rush to engage Cheng Yuanzhi; his troops are stunned to see an army mixed with peasants and the imperial army all working together.

"General! We're getting trampled by their cavalry! We didn't expect this!" The Turban shouted.

"And they think they can regain their disgrace by leading an army with the commoners as a sign of forgiveness? I say we charge after them start by killing the enemy commander!" Cheng Yuanzhi urged.

"General!" The Turban warned.

"Shut up coward, do you want to get executed for defying Heaven's will?!" Cheng Yuanzhi threatens his sub ornate.

An incoming horseman is charging his way towards Cheng Yuanzhi. Cheng Yuanzhi has little time to pay attention to the enemy as he kept barking his sub ornate and his entire army in a state of confusion due to the overpower offense of the Volunteer Army.

"Cheng Yuanzhi, Guan Yu has come to take your head!" Guan Yu announced.

"Whoo…" CHOP!

Cheng Yuanzhi is decapitated by Guan Yu.

"Cheng Yuanzhi is slain! Fall back! Fall back to Ji Zhou!" The Turban alerted.

The remaining Yellow Turbans flee as some were heavily demoralized and surrendered while others went to spread the defeat to Zhang Jiao.

"Fall back!"

At Yu Zhou…

Xu Chang and Ru Nan were overrun by Yellow Turbans of Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang. Huangfu Song is in command of the army against them there with Cao Cao, Zhang Miao, Bao Xin, Liu Dai, and a few others.

"They're losers. Yellow Turban Losers and a bunch of peasants are being civil disobedience. Both scum and thieves have joined in the ranks terrorizing the noble residents and innocent bystanders! They don't deserve freedom, they deserve punishment!" Cao Cao boldly criticized.

"Well said, Mengde!" Bao Xin praised.

"General, enemy commander is approaching, it's Bo Cai!" The scout reported.

"Bo who?" Cao Cao snickered.

"Hahaha, these nobodies and they're starting grown overconfident which will lead to their downfall!" Bao Xin laughed out loud.

Cao Cao decided to come out of the camp with Bao Xin and they lead the cavalry of just 500. Cao Cao said he wants to toy with the enemy and lure them to Huangfu Song for a firearrow strategy.

"Bo Cai!" Cao Cao shouted.

Bo Cai's army halt their march and the enemy commander meets the flashy general in action.

"You seek to fight the armies of heaven, noble trash?!" Bo Cai shouted back.

"We want to settle this by negotiations. How about it? We can fight with words instead of violence," Cao Cao said.

"We don't want to hear your lies! If you're too cowardly to fight, then run for your lives because Heaven is on our side!" Bo Cai denied.

"If heaven is on your side, why isn't the Zhangs are with you? I bet they're too afraid to come out and fight us leaving you guys to do their dirty work," Cao Cao crossed his arms and smirked.

"No one taunts the generals of heaven! Turbans attack! Take the head of that noble trash!" Bo Cai unsheathe his sword and the Yellow Turbans charge at Cao Cao's unit.

"That's our cue," Cao Cao said. They pretend to retreat by luring Bo Cai to the fort. The enemy outnumbered the combined forces of Huangfu Song, Cao Cao, and other leaders.

"Hahaha, that's right noble trash! Run! Run for your petty lives!" Bo Cai taunted. His men laughed along with him as they didn't know what Cao Cao has in store for them.

The Turbans have surrounded the fort in Changshe. Cao Cao and Bao Xin successfully made it back and bowed to their commander. Huangfu Song scanned at the number of turbans down the gates around every part of the wall that was covered with grass.

"Now loose the fire arrows!" Huangfu Song ordered.

The archers shoot at the turbans climbing towards the top of the gates. The flames cover the grass filled on the walls and it spreads at both the body and the walls surrounding the fort.

"AARGH!! FIRE!!" The burned Turban screamed.

"Men, attack! Leave not a single rebel alive! Show them no mercy to the Empire!" Huangfu Song shouted.

The Han army launched a counterattack burning and trampling out thousands of Yellow Turbans. They outmatch the outnumbered enemy army. Bo Cai was furious, his entire army lack intelligent that of the combined talent of Huangfu Song and Cao Cao.

"Brainless rebels…." Zhang Miao sighed.

"I'll lead the cavalry and get Bo Cai's head," Cao Cao said. He hopped on his storm runner with 2000 cavalry soldiers joining him and breaks through the enemy lines.

Zhu Jun heard of the siege and went to aid Huangfu Song. Both Cao Cao and Zhu Jun flanked Bo Cai's infantry troops.

"You cowards and your petty tricks!" Bo Cai stormed to the frontlines clashing Cao Cao with the remaining turbans.

Bo Cai swings his spear at Cao Cao, but Cao Cao parried it with his Sword of Heaven. Both men fought tremendously, but Cao Cao's excellent precision of swordsmanship outskilled Bo Cai. Bo Cai wasn't strong enough to get Cao Cao off his horse.

"Pathetic!" Cao Cao executes a vicious blow sending Bo Cai off his horse. He wounded Bo Cai's right shoulder.

"Damn, retreat! RETREAT!" Bo Cai shouted. The Yellow turbans are worn out and flee from the siege. Most of them are burned and captured alive. Only a few remain to spread the news of the major defeat.

"Bo Cai, you cannot escape the wrath of Heaven!" Cao Cao pursued Bo Cai and rammed over.

After the storm has calm, the battle is over. Huangfu Song carry out the execution of the rebels, doesn't matter if it's criminals or innocent people joining their ranks. Bo Cai shrugged to escape, but Cao Cao walked faster and kicked Bo Cai in the face.

"Oof!!" Bo Cai felt pain on his wounds struggled to get up.

"Armies of Heaven you call it?" Cao Cao eyebrow twitched.

"Noble trash, you ruin the lives of our live hood, we'll never forgive you!" Bo Cai snarled.

"Very well and we won't grant your forgiveness either. Here's a messenger from Heaven…" Cao Cao finished him off with the killing blow.

"They shouldn't screw with us nobles!" Bao Xin showed up clapping his hands in joy.

"It doesn't make any different showing fear on another class. Such nuisance…" Cao Cao shakes his head.

At Zhongshan…

"Unbelievable…Zhang Jiao now has his hands on Ye and everyone in the most economic province are enslaved by fear. I've been getting reports on governmental offices being burn, some officials killed, and families surviving and running away from the province to take shelter. Why, why could this have to happen?" Zhen Yi slammed his fist on the table.

"My lord, I have to back to Changshan. Mother could be in danger by now," Zhao Yun said worried.

"I'll join with you leaving my son, nephews, and brother to defend Zhongshan. Zhen Ji, stay close with your mother and sisters," Zhen Yi carried his youngest daughter to her mother and put her down.

"Father …" Zhen Ji felt scared. She heard so much anger and grief. Her sisters are as terrify as her and they grab whatever weapon they can to protect themselves. Zhen Huang use a bow and arrows as she is one of the older sisters to guard her family.

Zhao Yun went to cheer the youngest daughter up. He passionately strokes her hair and smile as her protector.

"I won't let single one of them get into this estate. Don't worry Zhen Ji, have courage," Zhao Yun comforted her.

"Zhao Yun, we must hurry before misfortune is upon your mother," Zhen Yi called out.

"Everyone, be brave," Zhao Yun bowed. The girls exchange nods and Zhen Ji's mother hugs her daughter tight. Zhen Ji still gaze her eyes at the teen.

Zhen Yi went to his stable and gets on his horse. Zhao Yun went to his own white horse that was his father's.

"Since you ride on a white hare, Gongsun Zan could have you in his ranks. He's gathering an army in white cavalry, both horsebow and light storm riders," Zhen Yi informed.

"Yeah, Master Lu Zhi told me about him," Zhao Yun nodded.

"He did? I see he taught you well for three years," Zhen Yi kicked his horse and the two trail to Changshan to rescue Zhao Yun's mother.

Near the border to Ji zhou…

Lu Zhi crossed Yuan River with the Imperial Army and prepare to recapture Ye from Zhang Jiao. Lu Zhi was loved by all, both the commoners, scholars, and nobles. He's General of the Gentlemen house of the North, Father of He Bei himself.

"Sons of Heaven, we shall take back our honor by capturing Zhang Jiao and liberate Ji Zhou! Zhang Jiao has misled all those innocent people, secretly communicating with the eunuchs in a plan to seize the capital! He's our only evidence to bring down the eunuchs and maintain stability to our government! I ask you all to work together and capture this man alive!" Lu Zhi raised his halberd ascending the heavens.

"We will not fail you, General!" A soldier rallied.

Lu Zhi's men march faster into the predominant province. He gather recruits from across the villages on the way to Ye, people rejoice and take their weapons to join the scholarly hero.

At Chang Shan….

Zhao Yun and Zhen Yi rode faster through the forest and they destine to the hills, there the town near the mountain, Changshan is under siege by the Yellow Turbans after they captured Ye.

"I hope we're not too late," Zhen Yi said.

"My brother may be fighting the Yellow Turbans by driving them back to Ye and the Major, I hope the major is still alive," Zhao Yun said.

"Let's get to your home first and check for your mother," Zhen Yi said.

Zhao Yun nodded. This is a 'ladies first' clinch, but it wasn't meant to be a sexist innuendo. Besides, his mother can take care of herself, but she never was trained for military because she's a woman. Someday, when the chaos is clear and the eunuchs are out of the government, the Han will change its ways.

They arrive at Zhao Yun's house, "Mother!" Zhao Yun check inside the house to see his mother running into him worried.

"My son, you're safe! Oh…your brother is out there struggling; you should assist him right now!" Zhao Yun's mother hugged.

"We'll be on our way to assist him, my lady. Just stay in the house till we return," Zhen Yi considered.

"Well well, what do we have here…!" the voice of a turban with four of his men blocked the entrance and went inside the house.

"Flying Shallow…" Zhao Yun coldly stares at the turban.

"That's my nickname. I'm Zhang Yan of the black mountains and you wounded my leg humiliating me in front of my comrades!" Zhang Yan growled.

Zhao Yun's mother give worried looks at her son. Those men are mean bandits thriller to plunder and terrorize towns for a living.

"Zhao Yun, these men are wanted criminals of the Imperial Court. They're specializing in brutal tactics aiding foreign tribes on raiding territories. Zhang Jiao must have been desperate recruiting elite scum. It makes me sick to the stomach seeing you teach the youth gang activities," Zhen Yi pointed his sword at the Black Mountain bandits.

"So, this boy is Zhao Yun. Your words spoke some true, but you can't force other people to change their minds. What I said is true, however, I done things far worst. I'm just doing as I was told by Zhang Jiao, however, he didn't know our true intentions in joining the revolt. We just wanted to have fun, nothing personal," Zhang Yan grinned.

"This is not a game, Zhang Yan! People are suffering here," Zhen Yi urged.

"Hahaha, heaven permit suffering, governor," Bian Xi snickered. The Black Mountains laughed together.

"Get out of my house you fetchers!" Zhao Yun's mother hissed.

"It's a dead man's house anyway. It appears the father of this household died before then," Zhang Yan waved.

"Flying Shallow, let's get back to Ye. We'll deal with them when the time comes, this town is already under our control due to the capture of Ye," Bian Xi patted his comrade in the shoulder.

"We'll take our city back from you thugs!" Zhen Yi barked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you borne fine whores in your estates. Care to make a pavilion so we can get a good lick out of them?" Bian Xi taunted.

The gang laughed and exit out of the house. Zhao Yun's mother panted heavily and sits down on the chair.

"It's ok, mother, they wouldn't dare take you," Zhao Yun rubbed his mother's back.

"They're putting a fight against us at the city…" Zhen Yi thought.

"Zhao Yun!"

"That voice, is it who I think it is?" Zhao Yun gasped.

"Everyone in this province knows that voice and now we can finally start taking back Ye," The three of them went outside to see Lu Zhi's army trailing through the house to do battle with the Yellow Turbans.

"Master Lu Zhi!" Zhao Yun bowed.

"I see your mother is safe. Is that the Black Mountain Bandits who are riding towards Ye?" Lu Zhi scanned the front where the five riders rode through the Changshan barracks and exited the town.

"It's definitely Zhang Yan and Bian Xi. They're the main reasons why Zhang Jiao captured most of the north," Zhen Yi nodded.

"I knew it…" Lu Zhi sighed placing his hand on his forehead thinking of a way to resolve this matter.

"We'll never know which turban is not a Black Mountain and which is a Black Mountain," A minister said.

"Ah, Han Fu, I'm surprise you joined with Lu Zhi," Zhen Yi crossed his arms.

"I may not match up with you guys, but I'll do my best…" Han Fu put a nervous smile.

"And so shall I," Another man emerge from the ranks.

"You're Dong Cheng, so is that all the men who joined?" Zhen Yi scanned the rest of Lu Zhi's army.

Suddenly, a horseman approaches; he appears to be worn out.

"That's Zhang He," Zhao Yun pointed.

"My lords….." Zhang He felt tired and couldn't keep his breathe after coming here from hell.

"Zhang He, what happened to the major and where's my brother?" Zhao Yun asked.

"T…the major's dead! The Yellow turbans have scattered what's left of the recon trying to hold them back till you all arrive as reinforcements. Your brother flees with a few survivors to Zhongshan hoping to recover there and return with reinforcements!" Zhang He reported.

"You look pretty washed up getting here. I'll give you credit for that," Zhen Yi chuckled.

"So, now we all have assembled, we march to Ye!" Lu Zhi rallied.

The Imperial Army marched valiantly passing through what's left of the ruined town, they trail to Ye by breaking through a small force of Yellow Turbans in each site.

"It's as if my spirit has been renewal the moment I look into Zhen Ji's eyes," Zhao Yun thought.

"Zhao Yun, I heard from Zhen Yi that you're thinking of resigning the Imperial Army," Lu Zhi said while riding on the left side of the march.

"I did after getting into an argument with the Yellow Turbans," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Why quit now when no one wants to listen to you? You just stay true to your cause and don't let them screw with your mind," Lu Zhi advised.

"Master Lu Zhi, I wanted to stop the corruption more than you do," Zhao Yun told him.

"We all do," Lu Zhi grinned.

"Hey Zhao Yun, looks like we get to fight together at last," Zhang He rode in between them.

"You boys should know this is not a sparring session. This is the real thing. The enemies kill in sight, so despite what happened at Changshan, I expect the two of you to make best of you performances," Lu Zhi warned.

"We will," The two understood.

They arrive near the gates of Ye, there smoke is erupting in several districts. The city is in great turmoil as it's covered with yellow flags.

At Ye castle…

"Great teacher, the Imperial Army is here! Their numbers amass 32000!" the turban scout reported.

"Excellent, we exceed 43000 and have the advantage in defense. Hear me my followers, the Imperial Army has finally come to answer all our cries. We shall punish them for the pain they caused us and remove that disgusting Emperor Ling!" Zhang Jiao rallied.

"Let's teach those Imperial devils that they're wrong for bring us so much suffering!" One turban shouted.

"Han is Dead!"

Outside Ye castle, Zhao Yun can hear the loud phrase that will continue to traumatize his life for years to come.

"Zhang Jiao, Lu Zhi of Zhuo is here! I demand you to cease this riotous rebellion and turn yourself in peacefully! I know your ties with the royal attendants!" Lu Zhi called out.

"And what if I don't surrender?" Zhang Jiao walked up from the roof of the gate and stare at his scholarly rival.

"Surrender now or your followers will suffer misfortune!" Lu Zhi warned.

"We already are suffering so much! It's useless to debate! A rise my Yellow Turbans! Go out and show them the disease of Imperialism!" Zhang Jiao ordered.

The turbans charge out of the city gates coming towards the Imperial Army. Lu Zhi put a walled formation with the archers being in the rear and the infantry in the front. The cavalry will be lead by Zhen Yi as the third wave.

"First wave, Pike and spear soldiers!" Lu Zhi shouted.

The first wave clashes with the turban infantry. The enemy indeed outnumbers Han army, but the different to troop strength is the overturn. The first wave pushes back the turbans due to the different in skill level.

"Archer's fire directly at the front lines using fire arrows," Zhang Jiao ordered.

The fire arrows hit both the turbans and the imperial troops as the fire spreads into the grass causing confusion within the battleground. Lu Zhi order the archery unit to shoot at the roof killing the turban archers up there, one of them took the fall down to the ground.

"Second wave, use the eight docked gates formation! Push them back and infiltrate inside the city!" Lu Zhi shouted.

The swordsman unit slowly band together with shields place in the front. When they clash with the turban infantry, they strike and block them with their shields collaborating with the spear and pike units.

"More, send more subjects to break that formation!" Zhang Jiao growled. He didn't train the turbans in any specialize tactics other than the basic. The entire army of Yellow Turbans leaves their posts inside the city and storm through the gates breaking through the enemy lines.

"Great Teacher, the Black Mountains shall counter the imperial forces with the might of our cavalry!" Bian Xi urged.

"Then lead us into victory! Go!" Zhang Jiao agreed.

The Black Mountain Bandits went into their horses and charge out into the battlefield. Unlike the emotion of the Yellow Turbans wanting peace, the Black Mountains thirst for personal gains.

"Finally chance to prove the might of the Black Mountains!" Sui Gu gave a satisfying grin.

"Going up against the Imperial Army lead by their saint; those guys are absolutely laughable!" Bian Xi snickered.

"Madness!!" Sui Gui cried.

"……" Zhang Yan remains calm as he broke through the formation and the black mountain cavalry reach a few yards to the enemy main army.

The scout hurried to alarm the commander.

"General, the Black Mountain Bandits broke through the formation and are coming toward us with their cavalry!" the scout reported.

"Zhen Yi, third wave!" Lu Zhi ordered.

"Alright, Imperial forces, charge!" Zhen Yi rallied. The cavalry intercept the Black Mountain Bandits.

"Zhao Yun! I, Zhang Yan, leader of the Black Mountains challenge you in a duel!" Zhang Yan shouted.

Zhao Yun is busy attacking the peons with Zhang He. When he turns to see Zhang Yan, he accepts the criminal's challenge. Zhen Yi's cavalry continue to penetrate the enemy cavalry with Dong Cheng.

"Kid, this country can never settle without money. That's how corruption works, loyal dog," Zhang Yan said. He strikes his halberd at the boy and the two exchange heavy parries.

"But, robbing, cheating, and lying to the people is the wrong way to stabilize the government," Zhao Yun said. He struggled with his opponent and neither of them took a wound.

"I love money, kid! The eunuchs, corruptors, they take what they want!" Zhang Yan became aggressive and Zhao Yun is dragging his spear into dreadlocks with Zhang Yan's halberd.

"….." Zhao Yun heard enough.

"You think you're an angel?" Zhang Yan broke out of the dreadlocks and evade.

"No…" Zhao Yun replied.

"Well, angels turn bad," Zhang Yan smirked.

"….."

The Imperial Army entered the castle storming into the district seizing the captors. Zhang Jiao could not believe that the Imperial forces overpower his large army. Is this Heaven's Will? Lu Zhi is now entering the castle calling out his name.

"Retreat! Abandon Ye!" Zhang Jiao cried. The Yellow Turbans became de spirited and flee to the east. Zhang Jiao gets on his horse and escape the city. He must live to fight another day.

"Halt Zhang Jiao!" To soldiers blocked his way.

"Infidels!" He attacks both of them with his staff and sword. He then breaks through more imperial scum to make way out to the gate.

"Zhang Jiao is getting away!" The soldier reported.

"Shall we pursuit him?" Han Fu asked.

"Later, I want this city secure first," Lu Zhi said and he looks around his army chanting their victory.

The Black Mountains soon break through the imperial forces to retreat to the north.

"It's been fun, but we got some places to go and towns to loot. Zhang Jiao didn't realize we used him," Zhang Yan said. He retreats with Bian Xi who already fought Zhang He in a duel.

"Those low lives…" Zhao Yun muttered.

"It's quite sad isn't it? Sometimes I sympathize the fallen for being manipulated by those criminals," Zhang He shook his head.

"Why didn't Zhang Jiao see through it?" Zhao Yun glared.

Zhang He shrugged.

Suddenly, the reinforcements arrive, but with a caged cart. It's probably for Zhang Jiao once they capture him at the east.

"You boys passed the test," Lu Zhi returns with the other officers to congratulate them.

"I'm flattered and can't wait to party with the ladies with my dancing skills," Zhang He said.

"You enjoy dancing and music?" Zhao Yun gave surprised impression.

"Yes, it's my hobby," Zhang He smiled.

"We'll have a victory party once this rebelling is quelled," Zhen Yi said.

"I regret to inform you, General. The Emperor has ordered your arrest," The official informed.

"On what charges?" Lu Zhi look confused upon the Emperor's orders.

"Erm…Zuo Feng told the Emperor that you're supporting the rebels…" The official gulped.

"That's absurd!" Zhen Yi outraged.

The guards escort Lu Zhi to his cage.

"Zuo Feng is telling lies to the Emperor! He's a damn eunuch!" Zhao Yun urged.

"Zhao Yun!" Lu Zhi shook his head warning Zhao Yu not to cause a mutiny.

Lu Zhi gets inside the cage and the guards take him back to the capital. Most of the troops show sad reaction to this. The man who defeated Zhang Jiao never gets the recognition he truly deserves.

At Wan…

The battle at Wan is a back to back skirmish. Zhang Mancheng failed to besiege the Imperial forces, he was killed in action in a week and Wan was recovered. The remnants elected Zhao Hong and they later take back Wan from the Imperial forces. This brings Zhu Jun to recover the city once captured, this time, with the famed Tiger of Jiang Dong, Sun Jian.

"Zhao Hong! Where is Zhao Hong!?" Sun Jian shouted.

Zhao Hong has already failed to besiege Zhu Jun when he send Sun Jian and his men Cheng Pu, Han Dang, Sun Jing, and Zhu Zhi to climb up the roof of the gates and open it inside. The Imperial Forces storm into Wan easily finishing off the remnants.

"We've been winning battle after battle. Don't you think this is getting to easy," Han Dang groaned. He hadn't gotten a decent challenge after they recover Xu Zhou and clashed with the turbans across the Chang Jiang.

"We haven't fought the turbans in the north yet. I heard they're the most difficult to suppress," Zhu Zhi wondered.

"Wentai, wait up! Sheesh, the last time he went out solo, he was almost dead when we found him at Xu, thanks to his horse…" Cheng Pu sighed.

"Zhao…" Sun Jian quickly parried the incoming blade wield by no other than Zhao Hong.

"Can't you just die?!" Zhao Hong hissed.

"Not yet!" Sun Jian head butted his opponent and kicked him high off the roof and into the ground breaking his bones.

"Zhao Hong is dead!" Zhu Jun raised his sword.

Han Zhong replaces Zhao Hong as the new leader and continues the siege, but Qin Xie lead his unit inside the city and slain Han Zhong.

"I'm Sun Xia! Why are you siding with Hans, we're of the same clan?" Sun Xia pointed his sword at the Tiger of Jiang Dong.

"Sun Xia, eh? Now there's a name I can think of for my next child, thanks," Sun Jian smiled and then he duel Sun Xia and killed him easily.

Sun Jian's officers meet up with him staring at Sun Xia's corpse.

"He said he was related to me," Sun Jian rubbed his chin.

"I never seen him before in my whole life in Jiang Dong," Sun Jing give a priceless look.

"He sure doesn't look like someone from Wu," Han Dang scoffed.

"So, what shall my next child be called? Sun Xia?" Sun Jian asked.

His men glared at him priceless.

The threat of the Yellow Turbans had cease in Wan.

Meanwhile….

"Why?! Why are we losing!?" Zhang Jiao winced.

"Great teacher, the Imperial forces are surrounding us at Guangzong!" The turban reported.

"For some reason…I don't feel so well….heaven…do you defy me…" Zhang Jiao fainted.

A few minutes later, Zhang Jiao died a broken man and the Yellow Turbans are completely demoralized.

Year Five: Yellow Turban Aftermath


	5. Yellow Turban Aftermath

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Romance parts are few in this timeline for Zhao Yun x Zhen Ji. But it's about time Zhao Yun learn of how important Zhen Ji's lifespan is when her father is gone in this chapter….I wonder if I can delete a few old Zhao Yun x Zhen ji stories that were early build.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year Five: Yellow Turban Aftermath

* * *

After Zhang Jiao's death, Huangfu Song took the opportunity to wipe out the remnants at Ji Zhou. Gongsun Zan took care the fleeing turbans escaping to You province. Bing Zhou had its hands full with both the Xiongnu and the Turbans at the same time.

Among the men of Bing Zhou, a tall enormous figure stood by the frighten men trying to attack Jin Yang.

"It's Lu Bu! Lu Bu as come to destroy us!" the turban shouted.

"Run for your lives!" The other turban screamed in horror.

Lu Bu flawlessly slaughtered most of the Turbans at Bing. His associates, Zhang Liao, Gao Shun, and Zhang Yang all drive out the menace. Ding Yuan been watching Lu Bu grow up into an indestructible warrior and Wang Yun judged the warrior's predictability.

"He's strong and inspire his troops to fight harder," Wang Yun said.

"He master all forms of combat barely had taken a scratch. Build sole for high concentration and flexibility. The ultimate warrior," Ding Yuan analyzed.

"Hmm…" Wang Yun thought deeply about the might warrior.

Both men watch the mighty warrior with intensity. The other men are well deserving of the credit for working together. Ding Yun's army is based on aggression and they specialize in offense.

At Luo Yang…

Huangfu Song is promoted to Governor of Ji zhou replacing Lu Zhi. Although, Lu Zhi was credited for defeating Zhang Jiao's main forces and recovering Ye, Huangfu Song wiped out the remnants along with Cao Cao, Zhang Miao, Bao Xin, and Liu Dai.

"Your Imperial Highness, I present you the heads of Zhang Jiao, Zhang Liang, and Zhang Bao," Huangfu Song clapped his hands to summon the heads in a silver platter carried by the guards.

"Sigh… we came this close to ruin and now the government will have its hands full in recovery. We need to use all the funds we can to rebuild this state," Emperor Ling stood up off his throne and briefly left the audience with Empress He comforting him.

The generals dismiss themselves, not before one of them glare at the Eunuchs with animosity. They knew those vile minister were behind this and now they're promoted to Dukedom. They robbed the Han Empire. They started the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

The year is 185, a few months after the Yellow Turban Rebellion.

"Master Lu Zhi, I heard they released you from prison! You have to hear this terrible news!" Zhao Yun was in a state of depression, after Lu Zhi's release, Dong Zhuo took over his position before Huangfu Song.

"What happened while I was in prison?" Lu Zhi listened to the story of Zhao Yun and Zhen Yi's return to the Zhen residency.

"Lord Zhen Yi is ill, he suffering a high fever on our way back to Zhongshan," Zhao Yun winced.

"Will he get any better soon?" Lu Zhi gave a concerned look.

"The doctor doesn't know yet. He's been in his sick bed recently," Zhao Yun slowly faced down.

"Then escort me to his house. Zhao Yun, there's something I wanted to tell you which in fact brings the fate of his youngest daughter," Lu Zhi said.

"Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun wonder what this means for her.

At Zhen estate…

Zhen Yi's condition grew worst and he could not hold on till he gets cured. He been moaning his youngest daughter's name and had terrible visions in his sleep that describes her fate.

Lu Zhi went to meet Zhen Yi on his sickbed. Lu Zhi pitied him for he could not fight through his for coming death.

"My friend, I'm here," Lu Zhi shake his friend's hand and holding it tight.

"Lu Zhi…it seems Heaven has defy me. Zhen Ji…I can't die yet…not until my daughter gets a happy future…" Zhen Yi weakenly said.

"We don't really know what Heaven will bring upon us. But as for the future of your daughter, perhaps you should talk with Zilong about it…alone. I will restrain your sons from interrupting," Lu Zhi shook his head gloom.

"Bring him in…I will talk with him about it," Zhen Yi demanded. Lu Zhi nodded sorrowful and went outside to call Zhao Yun out. The rest of the Zhen family begins to look confused of what the dying governor wanted for a mere servant on his last words.

"What does father want with him? He's dying and now sends only a mere servant instead of the elder son," Zhen Yan growled. That boy gets so much attention to his father and not his own flesh and blood, this makes him more and more jealous as his brother tried to restrain him.

"Yan, he's known as the Dragon of Chang Shan now. You don't want to start a fight with such a rising hero," Zhen Yao said.

"What about me?! I defend the town when my father went with that upstart local boy, how is his merit any different to mine. He doesn't even have imperial recognition," Zhen Yan urged. His jealousy reaches a critical point. Everyone is being recognized as heroes for fighting the Yellow Turbans, but Lu Zhi's troops when they recapture Ye gave Zhao Yun a style name.

"The people of Ji zhou recognize him. He even fought Zhang Yan of the Black Mountains. Your strength is no match for such a guy," Zhen Yao countered.

"That's enough!" Lu Zhi returned looking wrathful upon the soon to be successor of the Zhen family.

"….." Zhen Yan said no more.

"Your father summoned him for a reason and it has nothing to do with you, Zhen Yan. You just prepare to succeed your father. I expect you carry out his wishes not to bring misfortunate upon this family," Lu Zhi stopped closer between the elder son and himself. He can sense this young man's jealousy on Zhao Yun.

"I…I will do my best to succeed him," Zhen Yan apologized.

"I sincerely hope you will. You might even do your worse," Lu Zhi said.

"……"

"He better not put his youngest sister in the wrong side…as opposite to Zilong's conscience," Lu Zhi thought.

Inside the house, Zhao Yun sat down a stool and listen to Zhen Yi's words of warnings regarding to his youngest daughter.

"Zhao Yun, your town folks now loved you as their hero. If your father had been alive, he'll be proud of you. 15 years, he could have made himself a general and governor this place," Zhen Yi said. He coughed heavily making Zhao Yun worry.

"You must hold on a little longer, Master Zhen Yi," Zhao Yun place his hand on Zhen Yi's struggling left arm. This is starting to worry him, because this man was honored to watch over his poor family when his father died.

"This is heaven's will after all. My untimed death letting loose the nobles seeking to enmity my youngest daughter. Zhao Yun, I have a request," Zhen Yi said.

"I'm listening," Zhao Yun nodded sadly.

"When I die, those men who I were friends with and the ministers and generals I met will be at my funeral looking to drag my daughter into a fate no beautiful woman wanted to grow up into. You heard what Empress He did to Lady Wang? It's like a legend that came true…a terrible legend…" Zhen Yi choked.

"Luoshen…" Zhao Yun gasped.

"Yes…daughter of Nu Wa, Goddess of River Luo. Zhen Ji was born on the same place. The River Luo runs from Zhongshan to Changshan. She's the most beautiful thing this land glanced," Zhen Yi tears sheared.

"She indeed is, but if something happens to her, I swear to protect her with my life," Zhao Yun vowed.

"The most distinguish family in the Han are the Yuans. Zhao Yun, the Yuans wanted to get closer into my family because of my youngest daughter," Zhen Yi sighed.

"There are so many noble families, but why the Yuan's?" Zhao Yun asked concerning the Yuan's influence.

"The Yuan's held higher positions in the Imperial Court…" Zhen Yi informed.

"Oh, they with held it for 400 years I've heard," Zhao Yun nodded.

"Yuan Shao, the heir has three sons. If one of them married my daughter, then I fear she'll have her hands full on the ambitious family. I'm worried of my daughter's representation of my loyalty to the Han Empire…"Zhen Yi's beath is getting heavier. He does not have enough more time.

"There are 5 daughters, why Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun stare confused.

Zhen Yi's ears heard a weeping noise coming from his youngest daughter. It is unfortunate of her to learn the inevitable fate of her father.

"She's becoming a famous beauty. The most powerful nobles will take the most beautiful women to produce a perfect child or to make history in their name. If the Han falls and she'll be in one of the most powerful clans married to, she'll take the candidate as a Queen, Princess, or Empress of the winning clan. Her beauty will cause a huge mark on rival female nobles who fight for such a petty gain. I don't know if she'll be able to live pass that fate or…." Zhen Yi stopped and the same vision flashed where she is seen with a sorrowful expression.

"Or…." Zhao Yun continues listening.

"She looks broken, depressed, and I see a man with an ambition far greater than that of the Yuans. His face fills with unspeakable aura. I couldn't tell what this man did to my daughter, but she looks undeniably sad… That's not what I want my daughter to become…" Zhen Yi finished.

"Hmm…" Zhao Yun wonders who this man is.

"At first sight, the match of my daughter and that man looks perfect, but beyond the light of first glance…I see darkness…the man looks hideous, but I do know he has lust for her, that's it," Zhen Yi coughed after he spoke.

"Master Zhen…I wanted to help your daughter, but I am a low born servant," Zhao Yun backed away. The vision of her becoming something very precious may gain her the power to help the people, but Zhen Yi is talking about his daughter becoming an Empress of a kingdom dethroning the Han if it happens.

"Hehehe, if she would have been an Empress of the Han, then that will ease my worries, but the vision I have is about the other noble clans seeking to control the dynasty…" Zhen Yi sad humor doesn't make Zhao Yun chuckle.

"There's a reason why I want to bring down the corruption in the Imperial Court and it's to convince the majority of the subjects that the Dynasty needs to change its corrupted ways and restore to its glory," Zhao Yun said.

"Then will you restore the Han for the sake of my daughter Zhen Ji? I wanted her to love you as her hero, a savior of the state? I beg you…" Zhen Yi requested.

"……"

"This is my last request. Please, Zhao Yun?" Zhen Yi begged again.

"How will she love me when I'm a low born? Her brother will succeed and I will no longer have any place with the Zhen family," Zhao Yun protested.

"Zhen Yan may be looking after my family, but I want you to be the man she loves. Please do not evade my wishes," Zhen Yi nodded.

"Very well, I will grant your request," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Now, bring me my family here…" Zhen Yi told him.

Zhao Yun went out of the room and called Zhen Yi's family and everyone gathered in the room leaving Zhao Yun and Lu Zhi outside. Zhen Ji dragged Zhao Yun's leg crying on him.

"Will father be ok?" Zhen Ji eyes were watery. She's so young just to have lost her father when she's growing up.

Zhao Yun kneels to the face of the girl in his life. Zhen Ji sniffs and hugs the boy locked on his arms.

"I'm sorry, Zhen Ji" Zhao Yun sighed.

Lu Zhi feels bad for the failed prediction of Zhen Yi's longevity. Now he can only hope Zhao Yun can help this girl overcome her dark future.

"Father…!" Zhen Ji sobbed heavily.

A day later, Zhen Yi died. Those outside and inside the family mourn and when the nobles glance at Zhen Ji, one of them whispering about her grace. Zhao Yun is a few yards away from the mourners. Gazing at the cloudy sky, the last words of Zhen Yi ran into his mind.

"_Will you restore the Han for the sake of my daughter Zhen Ji? I wanted her to love you as her hero, a savior of the state? I beg you…"_ Zhen Yi's words echoed.

The boy hesitate, whispering to himself how unsure he'll manage to carry out Zhen Yi's last wish reluctantly Zhen Yan does not get along with him and there's a huge gap in socialism on a peasant man in love with a wealthy woman. How will Zhen Ji grow up to 

break the gap in socialism in these troubled times? What could Zhao Yun possibly accomplish to offer her?

"With the rebellion suppressed, nobles and peasants are breaking among themselves tearing apart what made this country productive. Haven't people forgotten the early days of our civilization, before the Warring States era?" Zhao Yun thought.

China before was merged by tribes and Persian settlers of many ethics in 7th and 6th century B.C. By the late 6th century and 5th century, rival clans fought and united in a form of a kingdom that started the Chinese warring states era. Han was formed by a peasant man who married a noble woman and it was the noble clan that started the problems with the Han government.

Zhao Yun give one last look at Zhen Ji, she's still weeping the loss of her father. He shares the same pain having loss his ties with the Zhen family upon the death of Zhen Yi. Now he's on his own to ensure that his family will remain sufficient on fundaments. He leaves the mourning site and rides out to Changshan.

At Liang Zhou….

In the year 186, Han Sui, Bian Zhang, and Ma Teng lead a rebellion after the lack of communication on the Imperial Court since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. There have been stressful matters with the relations on Qiang tribes.

"Ma Teng, so you've decided to join our cause!" Han Sui look surprised of his sworn brother's arrival.

"Frankly, my kin are part Qiang. There have been too many problems with hard labor in my land. Why hasn't the Imperial Court received our communication? We've been fighting rouge tribes with fewer troops and so it's better we aid the Qiang into taking Liang Zhou than wait too long to put ourselves at risk in a losing battle," Ma Teng explained.

"I heard the Imperial Court had dealt with the Yellow Turbans so they'll be coming after us. Make no expectation out of the Imperial Army now that we know what they're truly capable of and with the powerful Qiang cavalry, we shall form the Xi Liang Cavalry!" Han Sui rallied.

"Let us show the pride of Xi Liang!" Ma Teng cried.

All the rebels shouted, they loved the enthusiasm of their cavalry since the old Han heroes of Liang Zhou.

At the Imperial Army camp….

"That's the most annoying bull I ever heard in my whole life! This is the same damn war we've fought in like forever! Now those traitors let the mice come in our territory because idiots like He Jin didn't receive communication in their frontier since we've been busy dealing with rats like Zhang Jiao and his peasant scum. What is wrong with these people? Can't they even know how to stabilize this government?! Hua Xiong!" Dong Zhuo called in his strongest officer.

"Yes my lord," Hua Xiong bowed.

"What is Zhang Wen doing?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"Uh…well…he got into an argument with Sun Jian," Hua Xiong replied.

"Hmm, if there's an argument, then Sun Jiang must have a problem with me," Dong Zhuo left his camp to see Zhang Wen.

At Zhang Wen's camp…

"Sir, Dong Zhuo has no fear that he may be punished, so he acts proud and talks big. Because he failed to answer your summons in time, you should execute him according to

Military law," Sun Jian urged.

"Dong Zhuo has made a name for himself in all the territory between Liang Zhou and Yong Zhou and the Yellow River. If I kill him now, we have no support when our army moves to the west," Zhang Wen sighed and sat down rubbing his forehead cursing at such a powerful man growing so fast over time.

"But, you are the leader of the imperial army and your authority makes all the empire tremble. Why must you rely on Dong Zhuo? Look at the way he speaks: he does not even pretend to courtesy towards you. He treats his superiors lightly and has no sense of respect. This is one crime. Bian Zhang and Han Sui have defied the law for more than a year and now is the time that we should advance to punish the rebels, yet Dong Zhuo says we cannot go. He delays the army and makes the people uncertain. This is a second crime. Dong Zhuo holds an official position but he has nothing to show for it, he waited a long time before he answered your summons; he acts with disrespect and holds himself high. This is the third crime." Sun Jian words attract the attention of his men who all agree that the disobedience general should be punished.

"Sun Jian…" Zhang Wen is cut short as Sun Jian continues to urge.

"The famous leaders of the past were given an axe to rule their armies, and any of them would cut off a man's head if it served his purpose. Yet now you extend your consideration to Dong Zhuo and you refrain from punishing him. This is where you will lose and destroy the authority of the law!" Sun Jian finished.

"Sun Jian, please. I'm not in a good mood right now, so leave before Dong Zhou gets suspicious. He has spies around my ranks," Zhang Wen glared.

"Sigh…so everyone in this army fears a disobedience officer and dares not to remove a rebel when we have the opportunity…." Sun Jian muttered. He left the camp with Cheng Pu discussing about what to do with Dong Zhuo.

"We should assassinate him," Cheng Pu suggested.

"With so many eyes of the rebel, we won't succeed," Sun Jian frowned.

"Are they seriously going to let that madman loose? With the government at state, we can't let him get away with it!" Cheng Pu urged.

Sun Jian just let out his anger by punching the barrel of wine next to him causing a hole.

"I see, the tiger couldn't keep his business to himself. Still roaring barbaric, Sun Jian," Dong Zhuo sly grin struck the villainy appearance.

"Someday, your head is going to be feed by the tigers! I'll bet on that!" Sun Jian growled.

"Bite me! HAHAHAH!" Dong Zhou's men joined the laughter. Li Jue, Guo Si, Xu Rong, and Hua Xiong stare at Sun Jian and his tigers. The commotion put all soldiers' attention to two hostile units. They don't get along.

Sun Jian and his men slowly went back to their camp.

In Zhongshan…

In the year 188, Zhen Ji gets over with her father's death and started an interest in reading and writing. She first read folktales, some of the most romantic and some heroic. There are also sad stories leaving her in uncertain of her future. Then take some books from her brother those is social studies.

"Someday, I will try my best not to make the same mistakes in the past happen in the future. Our country surely has had enough problems and people are suffering," Zhen Ji thought.

"Zhen Ji…" Zhen Yan went to sit next to his youngest sister watching her read his books, unfortunately one of his books are military arts.

"Yan, aren't you still suppose to be on watch?" Zhen Ji questioned her brother's responsibility as the eldest and also succeeds in his father's governmental office.

This question bothered him. Out of all his sisters, Zhen Ji is so different and it's difficult for him to handle situations with her besides her mother.

"Why are you concern of my business affairs? You should learn from women affairs," Zhen Yan frowned. That statement sounds sexist for its time. The true is that Zhen Yi didn't want those around him making gossips of how he influences his sister.

"I heard that the ancient Xian-hui, women do not study history. Not learning from the successes and failures in the state affairs as a caution to their own. Brother, you're responsible of the safety in this town," Zhen Ji said.

"You're learning too much for a girl. How about you spend more time with your sisters, like learning to use silk weaver to make cloth and cook," Zhen Yan scoffed.

"Brother…you are rude," Zhen Ji glared and turn back to continue reading.

"This is a man's world, Zhen Ji," Zhen Yan winced. He's worrying about her because of what may become if she interference the customs.

"I read Confucius, brother. But, Lao tzu tells the difference. A man's opinion on women is just an opinion. I'm not convinced to what you said and why do women even exist?" Zhen Ji getting annoyed with her brother's complaining. She loves these books she's reading. If her father were alive, he'll be amazed by her growth.

Zhen Yan left her room and mutter to himself.

"Hmph, seems I have made my point. Learning such knowledge is power, hehehe" Zhen Ji giggled. For a girl like her, she already passing elementary school.

At Changshan…

A day passes by, Zhao Yun wander in the forest training. When he's done, he sit next to the tree taking a breath. He has to patrol the entire town making sure the bandits don't come to terrorize innocents. The official has been giving him a few orders each passing month as the stipend raise. He'll have the money to feed the poor as the taxes continue to strain the government income in his town.

"This town deliberately needs more investment. The eunuchs continue to bother the emperor on raising the taxes so they can feed the money earned by the people. This town will end up being poor. Having made into an officer, I have little military authority other than enforce the law. We can't use the imperial storage to feed these poor people after the Yellow Turban outbreak," Zhao Yun thought.

The sun is so bright covering the filled holes on the trees. He loved wandering here passing through Zhongshan, the cave, and the mountains. It's like a role playing adventure to him. Soon the thought come into his mind.

"That's right; I heard there's a festival coming at Zhongshan. Perhaps I shall visit to see how things are going with Zhen Ji," Zhao Yun thought, smiling into the bright shiny light.

Year Six: Zhen Ji's First Contribution


	6. Zhen Ji's First Contribution

Disclaimer: See first chapter again.

A/N: Aquatic Idealist thanks for being a great help as my beta reader. Though I still rush a chapter posting it before the mistakes are reveals. Ok, Zhen Ji gets recognition very early in this chapter because of the festival. This is something that wasn't in the novel, but recorded in history. Hell, Luo Guanzhong's Zhen Ji sucks in the novel. By the way, this chapter has some ROT3K Online and DW Online elements when it comes to towns. Oh and Dong Zhuo got an evil granddaughter now introduced from Rot3k 11.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year Six: Zhen Ji's First Contribution

* * *

At Zhongshan Forest…

The region has a nostalgic history based on Zhao. Ancient battles exist on this site and some mystic stories. Zhao Yun's mother foretells the time his father took her there when they were romantically intimate.

The thought of having such a relation in the troubled times is questionable. He's at his late teens and hasn't thought about falling in love. His mind is focusing the Yellow Turban outbreak, the corruption in the Imperial Court, and the Black Mountain Bandits. These incidents consume his conscience and pursuing a normal life is irrational in his logic.

There are many girls around Ji zhou, but his eyes cannot ignore Zhen Ji. Her father's last words pay him heed to hold a special duty on watching her. From the gossips in his town, the nobles talk about how beautiful she is beyond their comprehension. Zhang He once phrased that of all things artistic in natural, Zhen Ji is an entity of our imagination.

"Zhen Ji is becoming a poster girl in her hometown," Zhao Yun thought. He smiled relaxing on his white horse, the sigh post on the trail says Zhongshan.

Zhen Ji's family prepares for the festival, but she doesn't have much interest in joining along rather than watch the entertainment, she still reads. Her mother looked at her from afar.

"Zhen Ji, are you sure you don't want to have any fun? You should join with other children and make friends," Her mother came closer to put her hands on Zhen Ji's shoulders and checked out what she's reading.

"That is if my brother stops bothering me about womanly affairs," Zhen Ji glared at her mother.

"He's just being overprotective. Come on, now. Your sisters are watching an acrobatic performance at the town," Lady Zhang dragged her daughter off.

Once she goes out in town, the scene awe her and she later met her sisters watching a man doing tricks on a horse. It's pretty flashy, but this is the first time she saw such an activity.

"Hmm…" Zhen Ji tried a better view to look at the performance, but due to her height at this time, she's smaller than the group.

Zhao Yun gets off his horse and went to the stable there his horse stayed in care of the owner of the stable.

"Well, the Little Dragon, what brings you into this neighborhood? The festival is here from day to night, everyone recovering from the Yellow Turban Rebellion," The stable owner greeted.

"Indeed, it is so. The crops return to prosper, markets are back in business. This festival is pay as a tribute," Zhao Yun scanned the town folks gathering at several performances.

"You'll find some ladies to keep you company, but as for the Zhen ladies…." The stable owner pointed the direction where they are at.

"I know, totally restricted…that Zhen Yan…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"One of them got married now and as for the youngest, she's growing up to be an intelligent girl at such an age. It irks me how these nobles are staring at her looks," The stable owner said.

"Beauty can be corrupt…" Zhao Yun said in an icy tone.

His appearance flatters the older girls and women, but he set no eyes on them. Only leave a smile on his face passing through the peaceful crowd. Zhen Ji is seen near her sisters, so he decided to surprise her.

Zhen Ji isn't paying attention to the rest of the circus as she continues to finish reading the book. Zhao Yun gets a little closer quietly and she didn't notice someone behind her is a person she longed to see since her father's funeral.

"Guess who?" Zhao Yun shut her eyes with both hands. Her sisters are too distracted by the performances and her mother been talking to other women about certain things.

"Is that you Yan? This is not funny…." Zhen Ji crossed her arms disappointedly.

"Nope, your brother is still handling his watch, my lady," Zhao Yun let go as the girl turn to see the boy now grown into a man. She hasn't seen him since her father's mourning.

"Zhao Yun! Oh, it's been four years since the Yellow Turban Rebellion and my father," Zhen Ji giggled happily.

"Yes, this province can settle for some time, but I'm still working to ensure not another incident like that will happen," Zhao Yun then show her the surprise.

"This is…" Zhen Ji gasped. It's a golden circlet.

"Using my funds, I went to a very wealthy merchant to buy this jewelry," Zhao Yun folds his hand behind his back looking into Zhen Ji's impression of the jewel.

"Thank you, perhaps I shall give you something in return. Anything I can bring you on your trip back home?" Zhen Ji offered.

"No thanks, I usually fish to get food and my family covers much of the house needs. Hey, let me help you put that on," Zhao Yun then helped the girl put the circlet on her forehead.

"There! How do I look, my lord?" Zhen Ji stood her modest pose staring at Zhao Yun.

"You look astonishing, Lady Zhen," Zhao Yun pinched her cheek teasing her soft snowy face.

"Yan brag to me about womanly affairs, but you're so kind enough giving me a chance to acknowledge my fashion sense. Yes, the typical wealthy girl style…." Zhen Ji sighed.

"Which is supposedly a traditional custom to noble women," Zhao Yun crossed his arms scanning the noble women he's referring to.

"So, I'm no different?" Zhen Ji scoffed.

"Everybody's different, do not let that confuse you to what your brother says about women," Zhao Yun assured.

"Hmph, I like it, Zhao Yun. But, I'm not sure what my family will think of a guy like you giving me this," Zhen Ji turn away from him thinking to herself why she feeling this way with him and not the rest of her family.

Their age different display an awkward interaction. If people see them, they may think Zhao Yun is plotting to kidnap her. In ancient times, lowly men that ravage a peaceful village take young girls from their families to take with as wives. It disgusts her and that's the thing with bandits in several places around her home.

"Father was a mentor to me…" Zhao Yun walked closer to Zhen Ji wanting her to accept the gratitude with her family more.

"…but, he's gone now," Zhen Ji return to face against him glancing.

"Not his memories, my lady," Zhao Yun complied.

"Ji! Oh, it's you, Zhao Yun. What a pleasant surprise to be here," Zhen Ji's mother showed up to with a look of surprise.

Zhao Yun bowed

"Mother, he gave me a gift, see," Zhen Ji pointed to her forehead which the circlet was equipped on.

"He has a good judge of picking gifts," Zhen Ji's mother said.

"Mother, you were looking for me right?" Zhen Ji assumed.

"Yes, we have a problem with a group of people from a few miles here. Their farms suffer famine, since your brothers are busy and your sisters distracting themselves with…well womanly affairs," Lady Zhang informed.

"Oh why do I have to be the child governor," Zhen Ji joked.

"I will like to help. Is this alright with you, my lady?" Zhao Yun asked.

"Yes, you're the only guy here. Please come with me," She escorts the two where a group of farmers are gathering.

The problem in the scene is the granary, since they store all the grains in their household, these farmers can't produce any right now because of the famine. Also, Zhao Yun learned that the Black Mountain Bandits are trashing a farm near the border to Bing.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with the Black Mountains soon. There's a suggestion in which training the farmers to defend their land from the bandits," Zhao Yun said. The farmers chatter on volunteers.

"Mother, since we have plenty of grain in our storage. Let's give it away to these farmers. There's still plenty left where my brother works in the Imperial Army," Zhen Ji advised.

"Will we have enough for our house?" Zhen Ji's mother questioned.

"Once the farmers return to their live hoods, our storage will be re stocked with grains. Mother, we ought to share with these poor people. They're the reason why we store plentiful," Zhen Ji went to the family storage where her father stock products in.

"Alright everyone, take each for our young lady's kindness," Zhao Yun called.

This cause a public attention in town as the poor farmers takes a few grains and bowed to the girl and her mother. A group of inspectors overview the scene in amazement. They offer Zhen Ji a gift for her noble grace. It's just like many other men keeping an eye on this girl for future benefits.

At Luo Yang…

Liu Yan was of the Imperial Family, the father of Liu Zhang. He was stressed of the difficulties in the Imperial Court due to Emperor Ling's relay on the eunuchs. He went to counsel with Dong Fu about moving away from the main provinces where the land was well populated.

"The capital district is in a state of disorder. And the lands of Shu at Yi Zhou has omens to the Son of Heaven," Dong Fu advised.

"Yi Zhou, I heard there is trouble in Yi Zhou where Ma Xiong and Zhao Zhi rebelled and form the Yellow Turbans at Yi," Liu Yan said.

"Yes, if you go there and settle the troubles in that province, you'll be reward with great fortune," Dong Fu nodded.

"Very Well, I will like to transfer to Yi Zhou as Governor there," Liu Yan bowed.

After writing the petition and giving it to Dong Fu, the Emperor agree and Liu Yan is officially transferred to Yi Zhou as governor there and settle the unrest caused by the Yellow Turbans in Shu. Huang Wan who is a relative of Huang Quan joined him.

At a secret meeting room…

"They're still roaming in the capital," Cao Cao yawned.

"I know and I can't let my father's death be in vain. They must be stopped!" Chen Yi slammed his fist into the table. He was the son of Chen Fan fallen hero of the Dou Rebellion.

"According to my sources, they're at the peak of their lifespan, so they're not as crafty as before when they're at their prime," Wang Fan said.

"The stars are not favorable to the eunuchs," Xiang Kai added.

Cao Cao agreed and the ministers set stage for another Dou Rebellion. By this year, Emperor Ling focused more on military affairs now that the whole nation is plague by uprising, foreign tribes, and bandits.

With the Qiang, Han Sui and Ma Teng occupy Liang Zhou, Ox Xing ravaging Changsha, and a new threat Zhang Ju and Zhang Chun forming an emperor with the Wuwan lead by Qui Luji; an edict is send to summon Gongsun Zan, Sun Jian, and Dong Zhuo.

"Oh, they send you too?" Dong Zhuo not surprised to see Sun Jian walking his way into the audience.

Sun Jian didn't reply to Dong Zhuo and never pay attention to the soon to be corrupted minister. Dong Zhuo and Sun Jian had continued their bad blood since the entire Imperial Army told the tale about it.

"Lord Sun Jian, it's good to see you," Gongsun Zan bowed.

"White Rider, still riding through the great wall," Sun Jian crossed his arms showing a rivalry inspire.

"Going in and out of that place, the Wuwan still continue to threaten our borders," Gongsun Zan then face the mean general.

"They all just wanted to have fun because our government can't make any good relations with them. You both loved to kill don't you? Terror, slavery, and oppression, these are all they understand in their vocabulary. I wish, barbarians went to schools," Dong Zhuo mocked.

"Says the man who disobeys the emperor," Sun Jian muttered.

"The Emperor is an idiot! Don't you morons get it? He's now focusing on military affairs, but he does not now a damn thing about war! War is for the wise, not idiots!" Dong Zhuo shook his head.

"Watch your tongue, scoundrel. You're in the Imperial Capital!" Gongsun Zan warned.

"I see, arguing with you two is a waste of time. Anyway, I'm about to meet the idiot in his throne, now will you excuse me," Dong Zhuo went ahead leaving the two generals furious with his criticism on the Emperor.

"He's been rebellious for so long and no one listens to me!" Sun Jian urged.

"Aye, we should get rid of him sooner or later before misfortune falls upon this state. Come on, Wentai, our Imperial Highness awaits us," Gongsun Zan did a priceless welcome post.

"Hahaha, after you Zan," Sun Jian chuckled.

Back in Zhongshan…

The festival has ended and it's getting late. Zhao Yun decides to stay in town for the night visiting a local inn across the road. Once he's inside the entrance, he greets the innkeeper and asks for a night to stay.

"It's 3 yuan for the night. However, you're Zhao Yun the Dragon of Chang Shan, correct!? I'll give you a free night stay," The innkeeper escorts him into his quarters.

"It was a great festival, don't you think?" Zhao Yun and the innkeeper stopped and there his room is.

"Yes, for years we hold a festival each season. People willing to recover from the problems in our land come to enjoy a time of happiness and hope there's a time of peace," the innkeeper said.

"Peace…there been many opportunities for peace, but all we get are hypocrites screwing around the common live," Zhao Yun sighed.

"Corruption is inevitable," Innkeeper admitted.

"And so is war….good night," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Sleep well, kid," Soon afterwards, the Innkeeper left and Zhao Yun relax himself on a cover.

His spear was placed next to him. Tomorrow he'll go back home to prepare for work again. The official in Changshan is expecting him to lead the recruits in the barracks for training. He'll be promoted to a major with just a few more to go and he'll have the opportunity for imperial recognition and finally start his task to rid the corruption that's causing the government instable. But, it's not rank that he's thinking about, it's the corruption. Now Zhen Ji is involve in his life, working together in this town.

At Zhen Ji's home, she looked at the circlet given to Zhao Yun. It was the sweetest gift a man can give to a woman. Precious, shiny, but what does this mean to her? Why did he send this gift to her?

"I look beautiful with it on. Am I having feelings with an older boy? Come on, Ji, he's old enough to get married and older girls and women will be taking him. His name is known at his village and my father was the one taking care of his family after his father died," Zhen Ji thought.

She knows he's a low born, but his personality enlighten her after they help give the grains to the troubled farmers. But there have been those types of virtuous boys in her age, but Zhao Yun is taking an ounce of her life. Perhaps, she has found a true friend. The person she's growing up with all along.

At Tian Shui…

A year later, Dong Zhuo gathers his officers in a meeting. He now governs Tian Shui, setting the bar to his plans to liberate Liang Zhou.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, Emperor Ling has passed away," Hua Xiong reported.

Dong Zhuo eyes become fasten open.

"Who will succeed?" Li Ru asked.

"The succession has yet to be announced. The Emperor has two children, Liu Bian and Liu Xie. Liu Bian is the nephew of He Jin, while Liu Xie…." Hua Xiong got interrupted mentioning the other Liu.

"Is the orphan child of Lady Wang," Dong Zhuo turn to look in front of his men.

"They're still young which assumes the Empress Dowager will be taking over affairs in the state," Jia Xu said.

"My lord, this may possibly give the eunuchs an opportunity to control the court farther!" Li Jue alerted.

"Why would the eunuchs assume control when they're a bunch of old geezers now…hahaha, that's laughable," Dong Zhuo clapped his hands. Everything going as planned.

"The fraction against the Ten Eunuchs will rose against them now just like the Dou Rebellion, father," Niu Fu smirked.

"They're just getting themselves exposed by the eunuchs, it's best we wait till they die of old age or poison them into illness or drown them, burn them, whatever torturement can remove those old geezers," Dong Zhuo shook his head.

"So what shall we do now, my lord?" Li Ru question brought everyone attention to the mean governor. Dong Zhuo's men are the meanest, cruelest and toughest unit fear by the Imperial Army.

"We wait till the time is right. He Jin may be ready to deal with them, but he's not as sharp minded as his officers Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu are. Sooner or later, we wait till he call in us," Dong Zhuo walked slowly through his retainers and stopped to the girl he raised as his granddaughter.

"Grandfather, I can't wait anymore…" Dong Bai whined.

"Me too, I'm tired of watching the same idiots making the wrong decisions and I'm going to set things my way, soon…very soon…" Dong Zhuo nodded.

Year Seven: Dong Zhuo, Father of Ambition


	7. Dong Zhuo, Father of Ambition

Disclaimer: I don't own DW/Rot3k

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year 7: Dong Zhuo, Father of Ambition

* * *

At Ye….

The country continues to recover after the Yellow Turbans. It's time for Zhao Yun's first day as a major working the new recruits while his main base of operations is in Changshan. Ye, it's the rival city to Chang An and Luo Yang amass more than two hundred thousand people.

The drill instructing is simple. Learning from the former major, he gives sessions to the troops and segregate formations. The recruits are happy to be trained well by him. By the afternoon, he dismissed them so they can go home and prepare for the next day of training.

He went inside the governor office to report his duty. The Governor of Ji Zhou is at the capital and there were gosspis about He Jin plotting to remove the eunuchs. Emperor Ling's successor is Liu Bian, Emperor Shao. Now as long as the Imperial Court serve the Emperor the same way as Emperor Ling, then everything will be fine.

"Ah, Zhao Yun. You did good job strengthen the new recruits," The official said.

"Those who trained with me will empower greater ability once they go out to experience a real battle," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Hahaha, well said! When the troops are ready, adversaries such as the Black Mountains and Xiongnu will fear the mighty of the Imperial Army!" The official stood up and gave Zhao Yun a reward.

Zhao Yun exits the office and prepares to return to Changshan and check on things with his brother. The official sound very cocky which worries Zhao Yun because after the Yellow Turban Rebellion, some soldiers and common folks are starting to lose faith in the might of the Imperial Army if they can't get their homes protected by invaders and rebellions in the state.

At Luo Yang…

He Jin excuse himself from the audience calling in sick. The plot to remove the eunuchs has a flaw. If he takes action at the wrong time, he'll endanger his entire family. Yuan Shao keep urging with him to just carry out the plan as the rest of the army outside the palace are waiting.

The eunuchs learn of Empress Dowanger Dong's death and the He family started becoming the consort clan. With this powerful position, He Jin got most of the military authority in his glasp, unless they remove him so the plan of removing them will fail.

He Jin went to his sister to tell her of the plan.

"But, how can I act so brazenly to deal with men face to face?" Empress He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if it's some damned custom of the Han to control forbidden apartments, those eunuchs will continue to manipulate the government affairs. Do you want your son to be used by those scoundrels?" He Jin urged.

"I'll take care of that, you just make sure they don't interference with military affairs," Empress He said.

"I'm going to get rid of them anyway and change the palace customs," He Jin exit the room disappointed by his sister's concerns.

Outside the capital…

"Why is it so difficult to get rid of a bunch of corrupted old geezers who hide behind the authority of the Emperor? He Jin, just open this door and let us in!" Yuan Shao furiously shouted.

"Hahahaha! If he held back too soon, he'll become the next Dou Wu," Cao Cao laughed.

"Bah, I'll just have my men break this gate with the rams!" Yuan Shu prepares to order the siege weapons by calling his officer Ji Ling.

"General, is it necessary cause destruction in the forbidden palace?" Ji Ling questioned.

"Getting rowdy and we'll be responsible for the damages that must be pay," Cao Cao warned.

"Don't do anything stupid! This is the imperial house! We're only here to kill the eunuchs and their captors!" Yuan Shao shouted.

"You're the leader Benshu, I'll pay heed to your commands," Cao Cao nodded.

Yuan Shao is getting annoyed by the delay, this has been played for ten years, and among the party is Lu Zhi who remains quiet. He dons a record which shows all the wrongdoings of the eunuchs and their involvement with Zhang Jiao.

"I sense it'll be very violence this time unlike the last time, everyone switched sides due to the Imperial Edict, but now we won't fall for the same trick twice," Lu Zhi thought.

Back inside the capital…

He Jin is muttering to himself walking back and forth across the hall. The clock is ticking, his brother now backs the eunuchs, not wanting He Jin to turn into a power abusing corruptor. How could He Jin be the bad guy, when it's the eunuchs who were bad from the very beginning? Of course, He Jin made Liu Bian successor so the eunuchs won't legitimately pick the successor for their favor and his sister poisoned another woman taking care of Liu Xie, Empress Dowager Dong. Surely, the consort clan been crossing the line of their morals and now it's the eunuchs who are starting to be the victims and not He Jin.

"Is that He Jin over there?! That lying scum! He said he was ill, and look at him being all well playing the mastermind behind our demise!" Zhang Rang hissed quietly with the other eunuchs.

"We must come up with something quick!" the other eunuch whispered.

"Damn, he's coming!" Zhang Rang quickly stood somewhere at the hall coughing and the other eunuch pretend he's just looking at the view.

He Jin walked towards them with warning eyes stare at Zhang Rang. He Jin then went back to his quarters and the eunuchs gather up in a secret meeting room plotting the assassination.

Near Luo Yang at the west…

Dong Zhuo aware of He Jin's plans to remove the eunuchs and he went at his own will even thought He Jin send a messenger to him to come into the capital after Dong Zhuo's army rested at Chang An.

"It appears some officials across the road to the capital are starting at us," Li Ru said.

"That does not concern me. What can the other members of the fraction do to stop me from getting there? I've been waiting ten years for my blade to make those attendants pay for deceiving my late mentor since the Dou Rebellion. Ten years since this government lay in waste by idiots in the Imperial Court," Dong Zhuo said. His granddaughter giggled riding on her horse behind his.

"All the fraction members, Wang Yun, Lu Zhi, Xun You, Cao Cao, Yuan Shu, Yuan Shao, Chen Lin, Ding Yuan, and a few others are gathered outside the capital," Hua Xiong informed.

"Why gather an entire army of mice in a single place? Did He Jin intend to have the Imperial Palace wrecked along with the eunuchs?" Dong Zhuo gave an annoyed look.

"They're desperate, my lord," Li Ru snickered.

"All it takes is to hide some men inside the palace and then slaughter the attendants, but why an entire army? I left the rest of my men to deal with Han Sui and Ma Teng at Tian Shui, just you, me, and Hua Xiong is simple as that to seize the pest," Dong Zhou grunted.

His men nodded and praise his genius. The army continues marching towards the capital.

At Changshan…

Zhao Yun returns home greeted by his mother. As he sat down, his mother brings him food. Life is good for the Little Dragon.

"How is your day?" His mother asked.

"Decent. I heard from the office that some generals are gathering troops into the Imperial Capital upon He Jin's commands," Zhao Yun started eating his meal.

His mother wonders what is going to happen at the capital. Then something relate to the gossip reminds her of the disaster years ago.

"So they're going to deal with the eunuchs once and for all. Your father died years ago for that, yet you have not gone with the fraction to redeem your father's loyalty to the Han," Zhao Yun's mother joined her son for lunch as she takes some food on the bowl for her.

"My unit is not assigned to the capital, mother," Zhao Yun explained.

"Oh…" She sighed.

"I hope they succeed. But, I'm having suspicions of the He family, let's hope another corrupted regime happen," Zhao Yun smiled passionately.

"We can only hope my dear," she scanned her son's build, "You're becoming a handsome man. Do you plan to get married to any girl?"

"….." Zhao Yun pretended he didn't hear that question.

"It doesn't have to be an arrange marriage. You're a man, you choose who you want to marry. But, for a woman like myself…" before she finish, her son cut off.

"Mother, you and father are the right match judging by your beauty and serenity and my father's valor and honor. Is it possible right now for such a match to occur in my life? The Yellow Turban Rebellion caused a great social disorder and now looking to marry a woman like you is difficult. We stomp to commoner status because of my father's death, Zhao Zhong's influence, and…Zhen Yi taking care of us…" Zhao Yun stopped eating and places his chopsticks on the table.

"You and Zhen Ji are a possible match, but she's not yet at the marriage age," Zhao Yun's mother said.

"I know, but Zhen Yi passed away and Zhen Yan is not in good terms with me. Farther more, my ties with the Zhen family is strain, even Xiahou Lin told me that Zhen Yan thinking of giving his sister to a powerful family so that can cover the family's fundaments. All I can do is…is…come up with something to prove. People here call me The Little Dragon, but that doesn't mean I'm a candidate for a famous beauty in China. It doesn't matter if I'm handsome. There are a lot of handsome men here," Zhao Yun shrugged.

"You look up to Zhen Ji differently than any man in Ji zhou," Zhao Yun's mother glanced at her son as she said.

"Zhen Ji has talent that can rival men of social affairs. A proportion of an Empress and Queen; she's like water into this land as I am the wind," Zhao Yun nodded.

"And so the rumors are true about what happened at the festival," His mother smiled.

"I gave her a gift as a token of friendship. That moment I saw her reaction, it felt as if she saw her other half. We're like a spiritual link jointed to this region," Zhao Yun said, revealing thoughts about that moment at the festival.

"Then don't break that link, my son…" His mother thought.

Back in Luo Yang again…

He Jin got summoned by his sister for an odd reason. Did she make up her mind or perhaps? Since, it's her call so he'll go back into her room and see what she wants. Unfortunately, before he found out that summon was a fake, a group of attendants surrounded him.

"Wha…? What are you cowardly bunch gathering around me for? Shouldn't you leave this place before Dong Zhuo gets here?" He Jin crossed his arms staring at his enemies in a bold pose.

"He Jin, if the empire is troubled, it is not our fault alone. Your whore of a sister Empress He almost met her end at the hands of Emperor Ling when she killed Lady Wang; we were the ones who saved her life by begging the Emperor. All we sought was the patronage of your house. Now you want to destroy us and our families, this is surely too much!" Zhang Rang slandered.

The entire group unsheathes their swords and He Jin frowned stuck by misfortunate and outwitted. Not only that, his plan was found out! He quickly runs, breaking through one of them, but the guardsmen also pursue him.

"Fools, I'm the Grand General of the state! Why would you kill an officer of the state?! This is treason!" He Jin swings his blade at the incoming hordes.

"You're the one committing treason, traitor!" Qu Mu sews him from behind. Then all of them hack the poor victim violently.

"ARRGH! ! SISSSSTEEERRR!!" He Jin screamed in agony.

"Finish it!" Zhang Rang hissed.

They cut off his head and escort it out of the palace.

Outside the Capital….

The fraction is having a debate until the group that killed He Jin arrives from the gate roof.

"You men gathering outside the Imperial House, if you value your positions, leave at once! Unless you're playing a part of this treasonous act…" Zhang Rang then threw the head of He Jin as it fall near to where Lu Zhi is standing, "you'll be executed!"

The entire fraction against the eunuchs has been warned by Zhang Rang, however, this time they're furious, it ends now.

"Damn! Why didn't he listen to me!!" Yuan Shao burst in tears. His best friend is dead.

"Ji Ling, destroy the gates now! Attack!!" Yuan Shu ordered. Ji Ling and a couple of soldiers storm into the gates with the ram.

The gate is destroyed and Zhang Rang race inside the palace in a hurry and order the guardsmen to deal with the rebels.

"They dare attack the Imperial Palace commiting treason, seize them!" Zhang Rang shouted.

Both sides' clashes blades violently, as palaces maids scream in horror and some men mistaken for being eunuchs were killed. More palaces guards get summoned by Zhang Rang. The rest of the eunuchs tried to escape, but some of them, Fan Ling, Xu Xiang, Zhao Zhong, were slain.

"Your Imperial Highness, the officers of He Jin have mutinied, they're outrageously burning the palace and destroying everything! You men, escort the Emperor out!" Zhang Rang ordered. His followers took Emperor Shao and Liu Xie out of the capital fast.

Duan Gui took Empress He with him and drag her to the window, but Lu Zhi show up below staring at Duan Gui showing the list of Duan Gui's schemes.

"There's no other way, but turn yourself in Duan Gui…" Lu Zhi stared.

"Let go of me!" Empress He struggled. Duan Gui let go of her and she escapes from harm.

Hours later….

Dong Zhuo's men see the view of the destruction in the Imperial Court. Dong Zhuo is not happy and neither are his men.

"Those idiots screw it up," Dong Zhuo smacked his head.

"They're having so much fun over there. Perhaps, plundering?" Hua Xiong pointed at where a group is plundering the forbidden palaces.

"They have defiled the customs, my lord and insulted the ancestors, now it's the time to seize the opportunity. The eunuchs may have taking the Emperor as hostage if we can save them now, we'll gain favor instead of He Jin's lap dogs," Li Ru advised.

"What are you waiting for, my lord?!" Xu Rong nodded.

"Hmm…where could our Imperial Highness be?" Dong Zhou kicked his horse and search for the Emperor.

Suddenly a horse roams into Dong Zhuo's direction. It appears two kids are on the horse. One of them seems to be the Han Emperor.

"Halt!" Hua Xiong blocked the horse and it halted.

"….." Emperor Shao gasped.

"It's Dong Zhuo, your majesty," Min Gong comforted the young lord, but he's still crying and the appearance of Dong Zhuo is fearsome.

"What happened here?" Dong Zhuo demanded an explanation.

"While I'm escorting the Emperor to escape from the outbreak, Zhang Rang and Duan Gui drowned themselves in the river after being pursuit by Lu Zhi.

"Oh well, they're gone boys," Dong Zhuo said. His men were disappointed, they wanted to be the ones getting the eunuchs heads.

"So much for a promotion…." Xu Rong sighed.

"Which one is the Emperor?" Dong Zhuo asked.

"He is," Liu Xie pointed at the crying teenager.

"Oh…" Dong Zhuo then turns to Liu Xie.

"I'm Liu Xie, his step brother, the King of Chen Liu," Liu Xie introduced.

"So why are those fools burning the palaces?" Dong Zhuo pointed at the riotous capital.

"Zhang Rang and his men killed He Jin, threw his head to his officers and they all attacked the palace without the warnings of the eunuchs killing many and those who are mistaken for being eunuchs," Liu Xie explained.

"My word…Dong Zhuo, they must be punished according to the Imperial Law for causing an outbreak!" Li Ru urged.

"Rather than punishing them, I'm going to have those idiots clean every structure they ruin and then summon He Jin's loyalist," Dong Zhuo turn to his adviser glaring.

"My lord, they're tired and we should take them back into the capital," Hua Xiong bowed.

"Indeed, by the way, Liu Xie, how is Dowager Dong?" Dong Zhuo asked with a smile.

"She's dead…" Liu Xie frowned.

"What?! Very well, I ask no more. We're going into the capital!" Dong Zhuo ordered.

Dong Zhuo's men marched into the capital with a mean streak fill of dark aura through the streets.

Inside the Imperial Palace…

"Well that takes care of the pest," Cao Cao cleaned his Sword of Heaven.

"He Jin…." Yuan Shao cried and performs a memorial of their fallen comrade, his hero.

"Victory! We've been waiting for 10 years and now heaven has bring judgment upon the eunuchs!!" Yuan Shu raised his sword victorious.

"Hip Hip Hooray!!"

"He Jin…oh He Jin…how those barbaric hordes murdered you!! Why didn't you listen to me, my chivalrous friend!!" Yuan Shao sobbed harder. Chunyu Qiong and Shen Pei wept with him.

"My lords, Dong Zhuo has arrive with the Emperor and the King of Chen Liu!" A soldier reported.

"What?! That fattard…?!" Yuan Shu choked.

Dong Zhuo walked faster as he heard someone call him a fattard.

"Who said that?" Dong Zhuo scanned at the group and nobody dares speak.

"He Jin…oh He Jin…" Yuan Shao still crying.

"Somebody give that idiot a funeral. Outside the palace and not in here," Dong Zhuo pointed at He Jin's bodiless corpse.

The junior officers bowed and escort the mourners to He Jin's funeral, not before hearing Yuan Shao's final mourn.

"HEEE JINNN!!" Yuan Shao hollowed.

"Wait a minute, since when are you calling orders on us?" Cao Cao crossed his arms staring at Dong Zhuo.

"Because the Emperor is in my custody, do you dare question my authority, son of a eunuch?" Dong Zhuo wrathfully glare at Cao Cao.

"Where is the Emperor now?" Wang Yun asked.

"Come, he's at the audience. We'll discuss what went on here and in the meantime, those responsible should repair the damage on every structure…now!" Dong Zhuo snarled.

They dare not to protest and at rush hour, the palaces are being rebuilt. Later, He Jin is buried without an Imperial funeral. Yuan Shao urged for it, but Dong Zhuo declines.

At Zhong Shan the next day…

Zhen Ji learns of the news about the Eunuchs Rebellion. Zhao Yun sat near a wooden post from the pouch of Zhen Ji's home.

"So, all that happened last night?" Zhen Ji curled her hair.

"Yes, it didn't go the way it should have been. Some innocent people being mistaken for were killed, but the eunuchs have finally been removed from the Imperial Court," Zhao Yun playfully twisted his spear digging the ground.

"It's unfortunately that He Jin suffer a similar fate as Dou Wu…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"And they say, history repeats itself," Zhao Yun said.

"So true…" Zhen Ji nodded and took out a flute to play music.

Zhao Yun listens to the melody. She is in a good mood playing music of instrument peace. The corruption of Zhang Rang and the eunuchs had ended and Zhao Yun's father's honor is redeemed.

"Father, your demons have perished. You may rest in peace…" Zhao Yun thought gazing at the sky.

It's been years since Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji's fathers had died. The former generation has now passed. With the eunuchs gone, the curse of the Dou Rebellion laid to rest.

Back in Luo Yang…

Dong Zhuo summoned the former followers of He Jin including those who are recalled from dismiss. Yuan Shao now returns to his regal expression, but is dissatisfied of Dong Zhuo's position.

"I have called you all here for a meeting. Since the Yellow Turban Rebellion, the Empire is controlled by idiots and by idiots, I mean the former Emperor Ling and his foolishness relaying on the Ten Eunuchs," Dong Zhuo slowly walked directly at the red carpet.

"He dare call the former emperor an idiot?!" Yuan Shao whispered to Cao Cao.

"I can't help, but find some sympathy in Dong Zhuo's anger," Cao Cao whispered back.

"A master of the Empire should be a man of insight. It should someone who isn't dumb enough to relay on eunuchs like Zhang Rang, Zhao Zhong, and among others. Also, a Master of the Empire…" Dong Zhuo stopped his tracks and glare at Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu, Cao Cao, Wang Yun, Cai Yong, Bao Xin, Lu Zhi, Huangfu Song, Zhu Jun, and the rest of the generals.

"……" Cao Cao kept his cool and hoped Yuan Shao does not run his mouth.

"…should discipline his generals properly," Dong Zhuo turn directly to the former way he walked.

"Hmm…" Lu Zhi knew Dong Zhuo is up to something.

"Emperor Shao, the moment I saw him, he was cowling in fear of my appearance, not putting a leadership attitude when I asked him what happened," Dong Zhuo said.

"He's afraid of you fattard because you're an evil demeanor of this state," Yuan Shao whispered to himself.

"Excuse me, did I overheard whispering?" Dong Zhuo scanned the audience.

"……"

"Hmm, now when I ask Liu Xie, he fill me end on every detail from the beginning to the unfortunate ending. That boy there has such a talent to be astonish," Dong Zhuo smirked.

"You don't mean…" Lu Zhi shocked expression raise.

"I wanted to here everyone's opinion on my decision to enthrone Liu Xie as the Han Emperor and demote Liu Bian to avoid ruin in this state. Care to protest?" Dong Zhuo finished his speech and scanned around the audience.

"Dong Zhuo, I object! The Han has ruled for four hundred years! Its grace and prosperity roam the four seas of the oriental! You wish to do away with the legimate son and the legimate wife? You're asking for an abdication here?! Are you plotting to become the next consort clan, by placing the son of a concubine!?" Yuan Shao urged.

"Yuan Shao, He Jin's friend in need. I pity your defense on a petty family who caused disruption in the royal family. You think He Jin's a hero? Think again, numbskull…Empress He!" Dong Zhuo turns to the Empress looking at her scornfully.

Empress He slowly backed away, feared her unforgivable crime being exposed.

"Yes, you lady! I'm talking to you and there's nothing to hide your ungrateful shame! You poison…a woman of the same clan as I, a woman who help such a talented young boy become twice the Emperor your whiny brat will ever be! You're stripped from your rank! Hua Xiong, send her to prison for charges of murder!" Dong Zhuo pointed at Empress He and his officer drag her into the dungeon.

"Please….forgive me!! Dong Zhuo!!" Empress He hollowed.

"Why should I forgive a bitch who killed two innocent women for power? Such an idiot," Dong Zhuo shook his head and waved his officer to get her out of his sight.

"Dong Zhuo, she had the right! She's the Empress who assists the authority of the Empire!" Yuan Shao furiously went face to face with Dong Zhuo enraged by the injustice.

"You truly are a numbskull! Defending a criminal that the former Emperor tried to punish and the Ten Eunuchs saved her worthless life!" Dong Zhuo laughed and his men did to.

Cao Cao smacked his head knowing such an ambitious guy like Dong Zhuo shows no limits and Yuan Shao keeps running his mouth.

"Dong Zhuo, you have a point that the Empress deserves her punishment, but it's not proper to abdicate the current Emperor for another one. That's just show you losing support of the people. Forced Abdication is wrong on many accounts and it disrespects the proper customs," Lu Zhi wisely told Dong Zhuo.

"Do you think the people are willing to have faith on an idiot?! That's absurd!" Dong Zhuo disagreed.

"I'm with Lu Zhi here. The Han government shouldn't be run without virtue," Cai Yong backed Lu Zhi.

"Such non sense. Keeping an idiot's position as a master of the state," Dong Zhuo glared at Cai Yong and Lu Zhi.

"He isn't in his prime yet! So give him a chance!" Yuan Shao defended Liu Bian.

"He'll be fifteen morons! Why should a fifteen year old Emperor fear me!?" Dong Zhuo argued back.

"Hahahahahahah!" Xu Rong laughed so hard.

"It's hopeless, my lord..we shall discuss this some other time…" Li Ru sighed.

"Bah! You're all dismissed! But, think this over. An idiot running the Imperial Court, where's the logic in that?" Dong Zhuo raised both hands over his shoulders.

And they all left the audience to attend their duties. Dong Zhuo went with Li Ru to discuss Yuan Shao's argument.

"He's a friend of the He family and the Yuan family has high positions in the Imperial Court," Li Ru said.

"Big deal, I have the power to crush a single clan. Doesn't matter how famous it is," Dong Zhuo tapped his rod walking to the dungeon.

"Well, it's a shame the one he's defending is a murderess," Li Ru shook his head.

"What a numbskull…hey, Li Ru, tell the guards they can take a break till I get back. I'm going to have some fun with the Queen of Mean herself. She'll regret crossing the line," Dong Zhuo stopped to the cage where Empress He sat inside.

"Don't get too rough, she's a famous beauty," Li Ru grinned evilly.

"Beauty….it's the only thing good about this sorry arse…" Dong Zhuo entered Empress He's cage.

Her face rises with her hair now messy. She is still crying, murmuring words of forgiveness to the women she killed.

"Lady He, you don't look so good. I promise, I'll forgive you unless…." Dong Zhuo begin to untie his robes.

"Gasp….D…Dong Zhuo…p..please…I swear I'll do anything for you! Anything! Just don't…don't…!" Empress He whimpered. She begging softly, but the beast moved closer and closer to her.

"Then entertain me with a pleasurable sin and I'll spar you…as my slave!!" Dong Zhuo begin to rape her.

She screamed louder, but nobody hears her. Loud moans are the only noise echoed within the dungeon with Dong Zhuo laughter. A new threat now puts the Han in a critical situation. Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji will be greatly disturbed by Dong Zhuo's ambition.

Year 8: The Coalition and the Fallout


	8. The Coalition and the Fallout

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors/ROT3K.

A/N: No, I haven't given up this story and I'm back after a month of college work.

The Love That Was Never Fulfilled

Year 8: The Coalition and The Fallout

* * *

A month after Dong Zhou seized authority, he quickly place his own generals on important posts while those who honored He Jin are left with the choice to abide their new posts or leave the office. He doesn't give a damn about Yuan Shao as the latter been causing discontent with him and ordered his men to arrest Yuan Shao. Before such an order carry out, Yuan Shao flee from the capital.

"And here that dimweed been talking against me has now left the building! Send a message to Han Fu the new governor of Ji Zhou to capture that man before he reach to Nan Pi," Dong Zhuo ordered.

"Will do my lord," Li Ru bowed.

"Lord Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao was furious of how you disposed Emperor Shao and replace him with Emperor Xian, so the reason of his escape is to raise an army against the Imperial Court," Zhou Bi argued.

"So he doesn't appreciate it? I fail to see why these morons believed that Liu Bian can lead this country to prosperity when he never answered many of my questions. What did his mother and uncle taught him? Nothing?!" Dong Zhuo glared at Zhou Bi always questioning the same nonsense.

Lu Bu shows up appearing bold, dangerous, and calm showing the serious look gazing in front of the audience. He has already dealt with Ding Zhou for plotting a rebellion with Zhang Yang. Still it pains him to kill the man who raised him, but the authority of the Imperial Court is the first thing a soldier must obey.

"My lord, Cao Cao is nowhere in sight. He must have fled after learning about Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu has rebelled at Wan.

"First Yuan Shao, now Cao Cao. Why did Cao Cao leave me? I was going to have him replace Yuan Shao as Grand Adminstrator before such news came in!" Dong Zhuo threw his cup of wine shaking up the ministers' fears.

"I talked with Cao Cao earlier, he joked about assassinating you, my lord," Jia Xu said.

"Hahaha!" All of Dong Zhuo's men laughed so hard.

"He wants to assassinate me!? He can't even walk up into my quarters with Lu Bu, Xu Rong, and Hua Xiong at my side!" Dong Zhuo looked at Jia Xu surprised by the rumors.

"I'll take some men and capture Cao Cao my lord," Xu Rong requested.

"Find Cao Cao, he might be up to something from leaving the capital without notifying me. I want him alive…ALIVE!" Dong Zhuo's men wasted no time in searching for the fugitive.

Near Yan Zhou….

Cao Cao is almost at Chen Liu. He cleverly made his way out by faking his name and appearance by covering himself in a hood. He smiles, always a one step ahead of his opponents.

"Mengde, how will you raise an army against Dong Zhuo?" Chen Gong asked.

"Gongtang, before I left Dong Zhuo, I send a message to Zhang Miao on preparing a thousand recruits. Once we arrive, I will give away my family possessions for more troops," Cao Cao said.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Still, we're facing a massive army and you alone can't possibility stop Dong Zhuo," Chen Gong said.

"Nooo, I can't do this alone. My main objective is to write an edict to the lords across this land. Yuan Shao may have done it first considering Han Fu and a group of others discussed the matter accordingly. Here I've decide to follow up with Zhang Miao, Bao Xin, Liu Dai, Kong Zhou, and Tao Qian. We'll be rendezvous with Yuan Shao soon," Cao Cao informed.

"Ah, if we don't hurry, Dong Zhuo will target our home first," Chen Gong looked back to check if they're being followed.

"Like that will ever happen. We're finally here, Gongtang," Cao Cao takes off his hood and glance at his home town.

Chen Liu, it's a city where the material of wheat. It's also an industrial compound, the grandest to producing weaponary. Yan Zhou is the house of Cao and Xiahou family where their ancestors once served the first emperor Liu Bang.

Cao family estate…

Cao Ang went inside the house to inform his mother of Cao Cao's home coming. Lady Ding is with Lady Bian chatting about music until the eldest son came with good news.

"It's father, he has return," Cao Ang said. The two women rose up; one of them carrying a baby who is definitely Cao Zhang while the little boy closes to Lady Bian is Cao Pi.

"Thank the heavens, he is safe," Lady Bian relief to see her husband finally come to check the new born child.

"….." But, the other wife is disappointed. Their entire family would have suffered under Dong Zhuo's influence had Cao Cao not be turned in back to the capital.

Cao Ren emerge from the other side of the hall with Xiahou Dun, they come as soon as Cao Ang told the news. Xiahou Dun went outside and saw his cousin enter the yard with a companion.

"Yuanrang, how many troops do we have in our steed?" Cao Cao asked.

"Not so much, cousin. Only six thousand and Zhang Miao gathered a few outside of Chen Liu. Bao Xin went to Pu Yang to gather troops over there," Xiahou Dun showed Cao Cao where the troops are gathering at the barracks in this town.

"Cao Cao!" a female's voice called out.

The men turn their attention to the two women coming towards them. His son Cao Ang is happy to see his father alive.

"Father, I heard you were captured by Dong Zhuo," Cao Ang bowed.

"Ha! To think I'll be turned in to the likes of that madman! Rest assure my son, I'm release to allow myself to rid Dong Zhuo's tyranny and save the Han," Cao Cao laughed.

"Don't get too cocky Mengde," Chen Gong shrugged.

"Cousin, what shall we do first? We ought to have form allies to deal with this menace," Cao Ren crossed his arms awaiting his cousin's master plan.

"Xiahou Dun, I'm going to write an edict, you and Cao Ren go to each village and send it to the commanderies, also send a messenger to Ji Zhou and inform Yuan Shao of my part in the coalition against Dong Zhuo.

"I will bring Xiahou Yuan with us and while we carry out your orders, there is a man I found who possess incredible strength. His name is Dian Wei," Xiahou Dun said.

"Ah, I heard of him. Please inform Dian Wei that he has a place to join my army, employ any talent on your watch to the villages," Cao Cao said.

"Yes sir," Xiahou Dun bowed. He's excited to start this huge contribution with Cao Ren.

Now there are a couple of other things to prepare. He has his eldest son who comes of age. Unfortunately, Cao Pi and Cao Zhang are babies. His second is almost 3.

"Ang, call the attendants and inform them to gather our possessions, we'll sell them to the peasants," Cao Cao announcement brought his wives in shock.

"Our…things…you mean everything?" Lady Ding questioned.

"Just some, we can get new jewelries, pots, and clothes elsewhere once we raise military funds," Cao Cao explained.

"But, how will we live without something to take care of our children?" Lady Bian asked.

"Food, we keep the food. We give away our riches. Food keeps our children alive, but riches spoil them," Cao Cao smiled.

"Then it shall be done, father," Cao Ang did as his father told.

"Where's my father? I will like to borrow something from him," Cao Cao scanned the house looking for his father.

"Father went to visit an old friend," Lady Ding told him.

"Sigh, it'll have to wait. We don't have enough time. If we fail, we'll have no future, none of us, you, me, father, the Cao and Xiahou family. Hell the entire country will have no future when that scoundrel is making a run for the country," Cao Cao slowly went into the bed and relaxes after a long journey.

Cao Pi glances at the commotion in his house. The attendants carry out their possessions and gather them outside for a yard sale. What is his father up to? If it's a sign of the heavens, then the Cao family is about to make it mark in history.

At Ji Zhou…

When Yuan Shao's call of arms reaches Zhongshan, Zhen Yan discusses with the officials and gathers every man from the barracks to prepare for the coalition. The Yuan family in Bohai is under watch by Han Fu, but now that a coalition is being discussed by all the lords, Yuan Shao is candidate to be the leader due to his honor to He family. It's not mentioned that the Yuan family held high positions in the Imperial Court for 400 years. The majority vote Yuan Shao and it's clear that the Zhen family will support Yuan Shao as the leader and also serve him.

"We shall serve the Yuan family, brother," Zhen Yao nodded.

"Indeed, I will go to Yuan Shao and serve him in his ranks, the rest of the lords may have gathered their own officers. Our uncles were friends with Yuan Shao, Yao," Zhen Yan said.

"However, Dong Zhuo controls a massive army. We don't have a sufficient number of troops in Zhongshan," Zhen Yao recounted the number gathered. Most of the troops were veterans who served their father.

"Then we shall add our numbers with those gathered in Changshan. I'm also going to have Zhao Yun join us to take part in Yuan Shao's army," Zhen Yan mentioned Zhao Yun's name put Zhen Yao off guard.

"Wait…brother are you serious? You and the Little Dragon don't seem best of friends," Zhen Yao said, concerned of Zhao Yun joining.

"He's the only guy we know who is talented in this town," Zhen Yan crossed his arms and think about reconciling with Zilong on working together. Perhaps that's what his father wished.

"You're right brother. We need someone to stand up against the likes of Lu Bu, Hua Xiong, and so many other hordes of Dong Zhuo. Zhao Yun is the strongest person we know and Yuan Shao has Yan Liang and Wen Chou," Zhen Yao nodded.

"Young lord, shall I go to Changshan and inform Zhao Yun about the coalition?" the official requested.

"No need to come and tell me that," the boy's voice spoke behind the gathering.

"Huh" the group watches the white rider coming towards them.

"So Changshan answers the call," Zhen Yan grinned.

"The official agrees to it so I come here to notify you all," Zhao Yun said.

"Then Zhongshan will work together to eliminate the traitor Dong Zhuo. Zhao Yun, we're going to serve Yuan Shao's army to take part in the coalition," Zhen Yan turns to the troops all nodded in agreement.

"Very well, I shall join you. Let us work together for the late lord," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Everybody prepare yourselves till we get to Ye," Zhen Yao said. The officials and soldiers are murmuring about the upcoming battle as the Zhen brothers and Zhao Yun went to the Zhen house.

Zhen Ji's house…

When Zhen Ji learn of the despicable acts of Dong Zhuo's tyranny, it worries her especially when her sisters are being threaten by low lives who want to them forced into marriages. Dong Zhuo had his men plunder nobility for tax income. He raped Empress He, he caused his cruelty against the virtuous. Dong Zhuo's word is law in the Imperial Court and now various lords are thinking of rebelling him. The state is unsettled by corruption and she hope there will be an end to it.

"That man is disgusting! I'm tired of hearing people talk about him!" Zhen Rong scowled. She can't have anymore nightmares becoming a victim of a sick individual.

"I heard he let naked women carry the heads of his opposers around their necks," Zhen Jiang shuddered.

"Showing how improper he's treating with women," Zhen Huang glared.

Zhen Ji listened to her sisters complains. Will such a man end up forcing her to be his husband when she grows up? Hopefully, that kind of fate will not come true. Either way, there's no escape for a woman's part in war. Women can never escape the chaos.

"I heard Dong Zhuo has a granddaughter. I wonder if she's a female version of a madman," Zhen Ji finally spoke after a brief silent.

"Girls, your brothers are coming inside now preparing for that coalition," Zhen Ji's mother called.

Her brothers will be busy to deal with this outrage. She wonders if Zhao Yun is taking part in the crusade. He's the Little Dragon, a courageous man with an attracting appeal. Oh, Zhao Yun is here too with her brothers? She saw him enter the house behind Zhen Yan, so it's official, he'll be fighting alongside her brother. This is great news.

"Mother, we may not know how long we'll return, but please pray to us for our victory," Zhen Yan kissed his mother in the cheek. Young men must not distract themselves from fearing of coming back. They have to earn that right to survive.

"Be safe, my son and you too Yao," Lady Zhang gave a worried look at her sons.

"I'll be there to assist them, my lady," Zhao Yun bowed.

"Young man, how can I repay you for always being my late husband's servant," Lady Zhang glanced at the boy who's growing up like his father.

"Mother, Zhao Yun and I will be working together by joining Yuan Shao's ranks," Zhen Yan said. Zhen Ji gaze at Zhao Yun, he turn to see his friend worried, so he went to greet her.

"You look troubled, my lady," Zhao Yun said.

"I heard that this Dong Zhuo is a cruel man and does all kinds of horrible ways," Zhen Ji sighed.

"Yes, the rumors are correct. I won't lie to you that this can happen to any twisted person like him who lurks in this land," Zhao Yun nodded, he admit his worries to Zhen Ji's concerns.

"And is it true that Empress He is dead? He done something worst to her even if her majesty sneaks forgiveness," Zhen Ji shook her head traumatize at the thought of such a thing that could possibly happen to her.

"I know you're so young and confused to understand the solution, but I promise you, my lady. Nothing will come to that in the future, I swear," Zhao Yun comforted her sorrows whenever she needed it.

"This is the fate of noble woman…" Zhen Ji said.

"I resent, Luo. It's a noble woman's fate to fight against corruption. Don't let men like Dong Zhuo discourage you," Zhao Yun resented.

"Y..yes, I must be strong," Zhen Ji nodded slowly.

Zhen Yan went to pack some food and quills then quickly drag his brother outside giving Zhao Yun a serious nod and the latter nods back.

"Zhen Ji, just think about what I said. There's still hope and I'm willing take this long journey to make it possible. Good bye, my lady," Zhao Yun departs with her brothers. As Zhen Ji watches them leave on their horses, she express her doubts about hope, but Zhao Yun's words keep reminding her of a story she read.

When the three trail on the road to Ye, Zhen Yan speaks out to his companion.

"My friend, you've always been generous to my youngest sister," Zhen Yan said.

"If you're jealousy, then I'm sorry to have said those words to her. You should have been the one to comfort her about the matter…." Zhao Yun sighed.

"No no, I'm glad you talked her out. She's been worrying about the Han dynasty after reading grand histories," Zhen Yan chuckled nervously.

"Zhen Ji is learning history during her studies," Zhen Yao told him.

"I see. Well giving my thoughts on what is happening, she'll manage to overcome that fear," Zhao Yun said.

"Is there such brave women who can co exist with brave men?" Zhen Yao questioned.

"A brave woman doesn't need to carry a sword to call herself brave," Zhao Yun stated.

"……" Zhen Yan felt uneasy of that phrase. His sister should never have gotten involve with political affairs.

At Wan….

Yuan Shu has already prepared his army to march to the capital. All that's left is for Sun Jian to arrive. The tiger of Jiang Dong's delay is making him impatient. Yuan Shu hates waiting too long and there's no time to waste because Dong Zhuo will not give him a future if he fails.

"My lord, look!" Ji Ling pointed directly to where the group of men marching towards them. It's Sun Jian's army.

The Tiger of Jiang Dong gather twenty thousand troops including the recruits who once fought him and a couple of ex pirates who want to reform. Yuan Shu smirk, knowing his greatest weapon is the only way to defeat Dong Zhuo. Sun Jian is Yuan Shu's greatest weapon.

"Forgive me of my tardiness, my lord," Sun Jian said. He gets off his horse and bow to Yuan Shu. With him are Cheng Pu, Han Dang, Zhu Zhi, Wu Jing, Sun Jing, Zu Mao, Huan Jie, and to Yuan Shu's surprise, the two young boys Sun Ce and Zhou Yu.

"I've been waiting for you, Sun Jian. Now that the tiger is here, it's time to hunt the traitor down! We march to Si Shui Gate men!" Yuan Shu rallied. The entire army march to the capital to join Cao Cao and the others.

"So that's Yuan Shu. He looks petty," Zhou Yu whispered.

"Yes, whenever my father accomplishes something, Yuan Shu takes the credit for himself," Sun Ce whispered back.

At Ye….

Han Fu has already stationed his men near the river to join Yuan Shao, but he remains in the city having deep concerns of the coalition, especially Yuan Shao. There's something not clear about Yuan Shao, despite the fact that he oppose Emperor Shao's dethronement.

"Do we really have to support Yuan Shao?" Han Fu questioned.

"War is bad, that's why you should not be the one to start it," Liu Zihui replied.

"I am the one who's governing Ji Zhou; Yuan Shao is…how shall I put it? A guy with a 400 year old ego," Han Fu sighed.

"Ji Zhou is one of the most powerful and the chiefs of the provinces will never be able to rival you for leading position," Liu Zihui said.

"Still, the majority eyes on Yuan Shao…." Han Fu rubbed his forehead in stress.

'True that Yuan Shao is ambitious compare to Dong Zhuo, but he vow to carry out He Jin's wishes to guild Liu Bian's regime before Dong Zhuo took power from the Emperor. But, you're the one giving Imperial authority, not Yuan Shao, so take my advice, wait till the other lords take action before you make your move," Liu Zihui advised.

"Alright, if that's the only way to deal with this situation," Han Fu send a messenger to Yuan Shao about his opinion on Dong Zhuo's depraving acts.

At Liang Zhou…

Ma family now have full governorship of Liang Zhou, Ma Teng is having a meeting with Han Sui to discuss about Dong Zhuo taking the law of the Imperial Court in his hands by dethroning Emperor Shao.

"Hahahaha, I told you so! Now they left a beast roaming the corrupted Han," Han Shui clapped his hands satisfied of the backlash.

"Brother, you know what? We should start another rebellion and take the capital. There's no end to the treatment they're giving to our clan and the people here," Ma Teng suggested.

"Oh, you have the same idea that I have. Dong Zhuo will be focusing on the east, so we should take Tian Shui by surprise," Han Sui nodded. They have the advantage to distract Dong Zhuo's rear while the main armies are preparing to fight the coalition.

"Very well, then we must gather our men to prepare for another rebellion. Ma Chao!" Ma Teng called out his eldest son.

Ma Chao is outside with the young Lady Yang who will be his wife in a few years. The teenage boy is training his spear while Lady Yang tends a horse.

"I think it's your father calling you," Lady Yang said.

"So there's going to be more adventures. I wonder what father up to," Ma Chao stopped his training and went into the house.

Today is going to be a big day for the fury of Ma Chao.

Near the port to Guan Du…

"We arrive at the yellow river. Lord Yuan Shao should be here soon," Zhen Yan said. Zhao Yun scanned the area fill with armies in different ranks. Some of them serve Kong Rong, while others have banners of Zhang Yang and Han Fu.

"It's amazing how many there are joining the coalition, but is it enough to stop the Imperial Army controlled by Dong Zhuo?" Zhen Yao scanned around to estimate the units in each category.

The cavalry is a thousand short, but there are spearmen, pikemen, and archers. They'll be crossing the river to Guan Du and rendezvous with the armies at the Central Plains.

"Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun turns to find Zhang He calling out his name. He's now wearing different armor taking higher rank in his services with Han Fu.

"Zhang He, you're joining the battle with us too?" Zhao Yun asked.

"No, unfortunately, Lord Han Fu decides to deal with the transportation, that's why I'm staying behind," Zhang He informed.

"Ah, so you'll be in charge of the provisions," Zhao Yun said.

"It's boring, but learning the importance of guarding our supplies is the hardest part in the army," Zhang He nodded.

"Lord Yuan Shao has arrived!"

"Yuan Shao is here?" Zhen Yan turns to see a larger army approaching the east.

Yuan Shao is on his horse making a distinguishing appearance with Yan Liang and Wen Chou next to him and Shen Pei, Gao Gan, and his son Yuan Xi right behind. Next to Yuan Shao's army is a cavalry with white horses and a smaller unit lead by three men.

"Yuan Shao…." Zhao Yun phrased glaring at the man who will one day be his enemy. Now that the coalition has been formed and they must join Yuan Shu and Cao Cao who are already preparing to attack Si Shui Gate.

Yuan Shao stares at the numerous troops in the coalition, but his eyes met the young man on the white horse who is handsome next to the Zhen brothers. Zhao Yun stares at Yuan Shao back, the Regal holds a major reputation which the entire army well respected this guy. But, Zhao Yun is puzzled by the motivation of this powerful lord.

The three oath brothers, Liu Bei, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu are assisted by Gongsun Zan, the White Horse General and his White Riders.

"So, shall we start? I want to start bashing some heads," Zhang Fei wildly remarked.

Back in the capital…

The failure to capture Yuan Shao and Cao Cao leads Dong Zhuo into a grave situation.

"My lord, take a look at this! The lords have raising a rebellion!" the official alerted.

"What?!" Dong Zhuo rose up off his chair in shock.

"J..just two days ago after the pursue team had returned, Yuan Shu gathered troops and send an edict to the lords at Jing. Zhang Miao and Liu Dai were plotting to rebel when Cao Cao gave messages to them about forming a coalition. Han Fu was acting suspicious in Ji Zhou and the lords at He Bei form a petition send to Yuan Shao about removing you from the Imperial Court," the official said.

"Zhang Miao, Liu Dai, and Han Fu? Those fools! I gave them posts and now they turn their backs on me! To make matters worse, I left that useless worm controlling one of the greatest cities in this land!" Dong Zhuo enraged upon the lords betrayal.

"They underestimate us!" Li Ru hissed.

"My lord, allow me to lead a large army to suppress the rebels!" Hua Xiong requested.

"You..ha! I bet you're itching for some action," Lu Bu taunted.

"You may go, Hua Xiong. Defend Si Shui Gate. Xu Rong, you will assist him," Dong Zhuo ordered.

"Yes my lord," Xu Rong bowed. The two generals quickly prepare for battle.

"Yuan Shao, Cao Cao, and Yuan Shu, I'll make you join He Jin in hell!" Dong Zhuo eyes turned full of hot anger.

With that, the military authority has come into a halt and government started to get instable again. But, Yuan Shao's influence bringing Zhao Yun in a great deal of disturbance. What is the real mystery behind the coalition? How will Zhen Ji's life effect this event?

Year Nine: Sun Jian, Roar of Loyalty


End file.
